The Vampires Student TeilII Freunde&Feinde dNacht
by The Vampires Student
Summary: Fortsetzung von "The Vampires Student": Die Halbvampirin Gillian verläßt ihren Meister Larten Crepsley, weil der ihr verwehrt sie zu einem vollwertigen Vampir zu machen, und begibt sich in die Hände von Gavner Purl. Doch war das die richtige Entscheidung?
1. Chapter 1: Special needs

**The Vampires Student Teil II:**

"**Freunde und Feinde der Nacht"**

**Kapitel 1 : „Special needs" **

Gillian saß im Fond des eleganten schwarzen Wagens und sah schweigend zum Fenster hinaus. Gavner Purl, der neben ihr saß, hatte den Anstand und das Feingefühl, sie in Frieden zu lassen.

Es war eine lange Fahrt.

Ihr Schweigen wurde begleitet durch das asthmatisch rasselnde Atmen des Vampirs neben ihr. Sie hatten die Lichter der Stadt lange hinter sich gelassen, und der Wagen glitt auf schnurgeraden Strassen durch die Dunkelheit, als Purl sich räusperte.

„Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

Er- das war Larten Crepsley, und die Frage hätte vollständigerweise lauten müssen: Wie hat Larten Crepsley es aufgenommen, dass du, Gillian ihn verlassen hast, um deine Ausbildung bei Gavner Purl zu beenden?

„Erstaunlich gefasst." Gillian spielte wieder und wieder in Gedanken durch, was ihr Vampirmeister gesagt und getan hatte, als sie ihm vor wenigen Stunden eröffnet hatte, dass sie ihn verlassen würde. „Er hat kaum Anstalten gemacht, mich zurückzuhalten."

Es laut auszusprechen, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Es stimmte. Was hatte er getan, um sie zurückzuhalten? Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, als sie sich sein Gesicht in Erinnerung rief. So gelassen und ungerührt.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Liebes", sagte der Gavner und tätschelte ihr das Knie.

Gillian zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, und wand dann das Gesicht zum Fenster.

Der alte Vampir verstand den Wink. Er nahm seine Hand weg und beugte sich vor, um dem Fahrer eine Anweisung zu geben: „Was machen Sie denn? Warum fahren sie über die Brücke, der Weg ist viel zu schlecht, Sie werden das Auto beschädigen!"

„Aber hier entlang sparen wir mehrere Kilometer."

„Das ist mir egal. Fahren sie außen rum. Ich kann das Geholpere nicht ertragen."

„Wie sie wünschen, Sir".

Gillian registrierte kaum, dass der Wagen langsamer wurde und wendete.

Sie starrte in ihr eigenes Gesicht, das sich blass in der schwarzen Scheibe spiegelte.

Ihre großen dunklen Augen blickten ihr traurig unter schwarzen Ponyfransen entgegen.

Sie ertrug es nicht lange und sah weg.

Sie konnte sich nicht einmal mehr selbst in die Augen blicken.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihr schien, fuhr der Wagen in eine geschwungene Auffahrt und hielt neben einem Springbrunnen, der allerdings nicht im Betrieb war, vor einem herrschaftlichen Haus. Der Fahrer stieg aus und öffnete nacheinander für Gillian und dann für den Gavner die Tür.

Der alte Vampirgalan reichte ihr die Hand und schmunzelte: "Beeindruckt?"

Gillian blickte an der verschnörkelten und mit Efeu umrankten Fassade des Hauses empor. Hinter jedem der vielen hundert Fenster brannte ein Licht zu ihrer Begrüßung.

„Ja. Es ist ein wunderschönes Haus. Und so groß."

„Allerdings. Mehr Räume, als ich brauche. Du siehst, ich habe genügend Platz für eine kleine Studentin. Wollen wir?" Und er reichte ihr den Arm.

Gillian hakte sich bei ihm unter und ließ sich die vielen Stufen zum Eingangsportal hinauf führen.

Der Fahrer folgte ihnen, mit Gillians geringem Gepäck unter dem Arm. Er kramte ein enormes Schlüsselbund hervor und schloß auf.

Gillian fühlte sich wie das Aschenputtel im Märchen, als der alte Vampir sie in sein Haus führte. Sie staunte über alles, was sie sah: die große geschwungene Freitreppe, die zu einer Galerie hinauf führte, die dunklen Gemälde an den Wänden, den riesigen Kronleuchter der leise klimperte, als ein Luftzug vom Eingangsportal ihn zum Schwingen brachte, der Anblick eines angrenzenden Raumes voller antiker Möbel.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, Miss", sagte der Fahrer und deutete die Treppe hinauf.

Gillian ließ den Arm des Gavners los, und dieser hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Hand, bevor er sich in einen der angrenzenden Gemächer zurückzog.

Gillian beeilte sich die Treppe hinauf und folgte dem Fahrer durch unzählige Korridore und Gänge hinein in die Eingeweide des Hauses. Als sie endlich an ihrem Zimmer ankamen, fragte sie sich bereits, wie sie je alleine zurück finden sollte. Jeder normale Mensch würde Probleme haben, sich in diesem gewaltigen Haus zurechtzufinden, und Gillian war es darüber hinaus nicht gewohnt, feste Wände um sich zu haben.

Die meiste Zeit hatten sie und Larten in einem Zelt oder einem Wohnwagen gelebt, und ihre Zeit als Mensch hatte Gillian in einer winzigen Einzimmerwohnung verbracht.

„Wenn sie noch etwas benötigen oder Fragen haben, scheuen sie sich nicht, nach mir zu läuten, Miss", sagte der Fahrer, nachdem er ihr den Koffer neben dem Bett abgestellt hatte.

Und was für ein Bett! Solche Betten kannte Gillian nur aus dem Fernsehen: es war ein Himmelbett mit vier gewaltigen Pfosten, an jeder Ecke einen, die einen Baldachin aus schwerem mitternachtsblauem Samt stützten.

Gillian brachte es gerade noch fertig ein überwältigtes „Danke" zu hauchen, bevor der Mann die Tür hinter sich zuzog und sie alleine zurückließ.

Das Zimmer war über eine Verbindungstür mit einem Salon verbunden, in dem Sessel und ein bequem aussehendes Sofa standen, und es grenzte an ein eigenes Bad.

Begeistert ließ Gillian die Wanne mit heißem Wasser vollaufen und quetschte fast eine ganze Packung Badeseife hinein. Sie schnupperte an den vielen Cremes und Seifen und Parfums, die sauber aufgereiht für sie bereit standen.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem abgetragenen Kleid, ließ es achtlos zu Boden gleiten, und stippte probehalber mit einem Zeh in das Badewasser.

Es war viel zu heiß, und daher für sie gerade richtig.

Langsam stieg sie in die Wanne und tauchte genüsslich in einen Berg von Seifenschaum ein.

Seufzend schloß sie im heißen Wasser die Augen.

Das war jetzt genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte.

In ihrem Leben mit Larten Crepsley hatte sie sich oft genug mit einer kalten Dusche oder einer Katzenwäsche begnügen müssen. Manchmal gab es tagelang nicht einmal das, dann wenn sie auf Friedhöfen oder in verfallenen alten Häusern untergekommen waren.

Der Cirque hatte einigermaßen Bequemlichkeit und Komfort geboten, jedoch waren die behelfsmäßig erbauten Duschen in einem Wohnwagen nichts im Vergleich HIERZU.

„Das hätte ich schon viel früher haben können", dachte Gillian und grinste zufrieden.

Dann tauchte sie mit dem Kopf unter Wasser und verschwand im Schaum.

******


	2. Chapter 2: Pure Morning

**Kapitel 2: „Pure morning"**

Als Gillian am nächsten Tag erwachte, weil ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch die großen Fenster fiel, sie an der Nase kitzelte, wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie war.

Dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein.

Wie spät mochte es sein? Sie musste zugeben, sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so weich und bequem geschlafen.

Gähnend streckte sie Arme und Beine von sich, und räkelte sich genüsslich wie eine Katze. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Barfuß tappte sie über den flauschigen Teppich auf der Suche nach ihren Klamotten. Sie fand ihr Kleid auf dem Badezimmerboden, wo sie es gestern hatte liegen lassen, und hob es auf, um hineinzuschlüpfen. Plötzlich schämte sie sich für das alte abgetragene Teil, auch wenn sie dieses Kleid sonst sehr gern getragen hatte, so kam es ihr doch in dieser prunkvollen Umgebung schäbig und unangemessen vor.

Sie steckte den Kopf aus der Tür und sah den langen Korridor hinab. Verdammt, sie konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, aus welcher Richtung sie gestern Abend gekommen war.

Wenn sie sich nicht hoffnungslos in den labyrinthartigen Gängen verirren wollte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als nach Mr Telton, wie sich der Fahrer vorgestellt hatte, zu klingeln.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl an der altmodischen Kordel zu ziehen, und auf das ferne Geräusch einer Schelle im Haus zu lauschen. Sie kam sich albern vor.

Eine Weile tat sich gar nichts, dann klopfte es an ihrer Zimmertür und Gillian öffnete dem Fahrer von gestern abend, ein wenig verlegen.

„Guten Morgen, Miss. Haben sie gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, sehr, danke."

„Nun, dann schlage ich vor, ich bringe sie zu ihrem Frühstück."

Der Fahrer führte Gillian durch das Haus, und sie versuchte sich den Weg einzuprägen.

Ein Blick aus einem der vielen Fenster half ihr kaum, sich zu orientieren, denn sie konnte kaum sagen, wo im Haus sie sich befand, und draußen breitete sich zu allen Seiten sonnen beschienener Rasen aus, der an Bäume grenzte.

Man führte sie hinunter in eine geräumige Küche, die wohl einst ganze Heerscharen von Bediensteten beherbergt hatte, die jedoch nun wohl schon lange nicht mehr in Benutzung war. Ein Frühstück war dort für sie vorbereitet worden, und alles unter Decken und Topflappen für sie warm gehalten worden.

Etwas peinlich berührt setzte Gillian sich und der Fahrer brachte eine Kanne dampfenden Kaffees von dem er sich ebenfalls eine Tasse einschenkte, und sich zu ihr setzte.

Gillian langte zu. Noch nie hatte jemand ein so perfektes Frühstück für sie gemacht, mit hartgekochtem Ei und warmen Croissants und echter Butter und einfach allem.

„Lassen Sie es sich schmecken, Miss", sagte der Fahrer.

Gillian wischte sich ein paar Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel und schluckte hinunter.

„Haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Gewiß. Ich kümmere mich um alles hier."

„Ganz allein?", fragte Gillian.

„Nun, es kommt eine Hilfe einmal die Woche. Das Haus ist riesig, verstehen Sie. Aber ausschließlich ich bin es, der sich um die Belange des Herrn kümmert."

Er pustete in seinen Kaffee, nahm noch einen Schluck, und sah dabei sehr selbstzufrieden aus.

Gillian fragte sich, wie viel er wusste. Wußte er, dass der Herr des Hauses ein Vampir war? Wahrscheinlich schon, nur so konnte er sich um die besonderen Ansprüche des Gavners kümmern. Nicht alle Vampire hielten sich Bedienstete, die eingeweiht waren. Manche jedoch hatten treuergebene Helfer. Solche Assistenten waren häufig Halbvampire, damit sie ihren Herrn und Meister besser versorgen konnten. War dieser Mann ein Halbvampir, so wie sie?

Aufmerksam betrachtete sie sein Gesicht. Nein, Gillian glaubte nicht, dass es sich bei Mr Telton um einen Halbvampir handelte. Er roch zu menschlich.

Gillian schluckte als ihr der Geruch seines warmen menschlichen Blutes überdeutlich bewusst wurde und stopfte sich schnell noch ein weiteres Stückchen Käse in den Mund, um sich abzulenken.

„Und was tue ich?", fragte Gillian kauend. Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was ihre Aufgaben im Haushalt des alten Vampirs sein würden. Bei Larten hatte sie gewusst, was zu tun war. Aber hier? Was erwartete der Gavner von ihr? Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, überflüssig und nicht erwünscht zu sein, denn Mr Telton erfüllte alle anfallenden Arbeiten, und das ganz gewiß schon seit langer Zeit. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe nicht, im Gegenteil, sie war ihm nur im Weg und brachte ihm zusätzliche Arbeit.

„Zunächst einmal werden sie in die Stadt fahren, Miss".

„In die Stadt?". Sie wollte nicht in die Stadt zurück, sie war doch der Stadt gerade erst entkommen.

„Ja. Zum einkaufen." Er griff in die Seitentasche seines tadellosen Anzugs und holte einen Briefumschlag hervor und schob ihn ihr über den Tisch herüber.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn und sah in den Umschlag. Er enthielt eine goldene Kreditkarte.

„Was…"

„Der Herr wünscht, dass sie sich neu einkleiden. Er lässt ausrichten, dass es keinen Grund gibt, sich zurückzuhalten. Miss benötige eine komplette Neuausstattung."

Gillian machte große Augen und befühlte die kleine goldene Plastikkarte in ihrer Hand.

„Aber das kann ich nicht…"

„Es ist sein ausdrücklicher Wunsch, Miss", sagte Mr Telton und erhob sich. „Wenn sie dann so weit sind, können wir los."

Er nahm einen Autoschlüssel aus einer langen Reihe von Schlüsseln von einem Haken an der Wand und Gillian folgte ihm wie in Trance aus dem Haus und zum Wagen.

Mr Telton fuhr sie in dem schwarzen Mercedes mit den abgetönten Scheiben den ganzen weiten Weg zurück in die Stadt und in das nobelste Einkaufsviertel.

Sie gingen von Geschäft zu Geschäft, in Läden, die Gillian alleine sich niemals getraut hätte, zu betreten. Sie konnte nicht umhin, sich zu fühlen, wie Julia Roberts in dem Film „Pretty Woman", als sie ein elegantes Abendkleid nach dem nächsten anprobierte, und Mr Telton ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken jedes Mal der Verkäuferin die kleine goldene Karte überreichte.

Bei jedem Kleid fragte sie sich, ob das das Kleid sei, in dem sie zum Vampir werden würde, und sie kam nicht umhin, sich vorzukommen, wie eine Braut auf der Suche nach DEM Brautkleid.

Doch der anfängliche Enthusiasmus verflog, denn mit jedem Traum in Satin, das Mr Telton ihr hinhielt, begann sie sich unzulänglicher und minderwertiger zu fühlen. Sie PASSTE einfach nicht in diese Klamotten, und die schwindelerregend hochhackigen Schuhe, die die Verkäuferinnen dazu legten, machten ihr Angst.

Sollte sie nur noch in so etwas herumlaufen?

„Ich glaube, ich habe genug Abendkleider", sagte sie daher zu Mr Telton. Die Aufmachungen hatten angefangen, sich zu ähneln, und nicht eines davon, war ihr ausgefallen oder einmalig genug erschienen um DAS Kleid zu sein.

Mr Telton betrachtete sie aufmerksam, stimmte dann aber zu Gillians Erleichterung zu.

„Zeit, ihre Haare machen zu lassen."

Oh nein, wieso dass denn? Gillian mochte ihre lange schwarze Mähne. Zugegeben, sie hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr schneiden lassen…aber wollte sie wirklich eine andere Frisur?

Sie wagte es nicht, zu widersprechen und wurde von Mr Telton in einen vornehmen Salon geführt, wo sich eine Schar aufgeregt schnatternder und viel zu stark geschminkter Tussis über sie hermachte und ihr die Haare schnitten, aufsteckten, Hände und Füße manikürten und etwas fieses veranstalteten, dass sich „Gesichtspeeling" nannte.

Nach dieser Prozedur und nachdem eine Schicht „leichtes Abendmakeup" aufgelegt worden war, blickte Gillian in den Spiegel und erkannte sich nicht wieder.

Mr Telton schien zufrieden und bestand darauf, dass sie gleich eines der neuen Kleider anbehielt. Gillian konnte nur noch durchsetzen, dass er ihr altes Kleid in einer Tüte mitnahm, und nicht dort zurückließ; zweifellos im Müll.

Gillian war erschöpft und hundemüde, doch Mr Telton war noch lange nicht fertig.

Als sie erwähnte, dass es genug für heute sei, zählte er eine lange Liste auf, was sie noch bräuchten: Von Unterwäsche über Handtaschen und Schmuck bis zu Parfum und Hautpflegeprodukten.

Willenlos stolperte Gillian auf ihren neuen hohen Schuhen hinter ihm her.

Als Mr Telton, beladen mit Tüten und Paketen, dann irgendwann den Rückweg Richtung Parkplatz einschlug, war Gillian unendlich erleichtert.

Auf der Fahrt zurück, saß sie zwischen ihrer Beute, und konnte sich nicht darüber freuen.

Sie sah wie die Sonne sich dem Horizont näherte, und ihr Herz begann zu pochen.

Würde Gavner Purl mit ihr zufrieden sein?

Verstohlen betrachtete sie sich im Rückspiegel, als der Fahrer gerade nicht hinsah.

Sie sah aus wie eine Lady.

Aber würde sie sich auch wie eine benehmen können?

Gillian war sich schmerzlich ihrer niederen Herkunft und ihrer mangelnden Kenntnis in Etiketten bewusst.

Hoffentlich werde ich mich nicht blamieren…, dachte Gillian und der schwarze Wagen trug sie durch die Dämmerung zurück zum Haus ihres neuen Vampirmeisters.

******


	3. Chapter 3: Second Sight

**Kapitel 3: „Second sight" **

Zurück in dem Zimmer, das ihr zugewiesen worden war (sie scheute sich, es „ihr" Zimmer zu nennen), verteilte Gillian die neuen Kleider ordentlich auf die Schränke. Ihre eigenen Klamotten, die sie mitgebracht hatte, ließ sie unangerührt in dem kleinen Lederkoffer, den sie unter das Bett schob. Dabei fiel ihr das Paket mit den Stiefeln, die Larten ihr geschenkt hatte, in die Hände. Sie zerdrückte das Seidenpapier. Sie hatte sie noch nicht einmal anprobiert. Sie schluckte. Entschlossen stopfte sie die Stiefel ohne sie auszupacken ganz nach hinten in den großen Schrank und schloß die Tür.

Der Salon war mit unzähligen Kerzen erleuchtet, und ein kleines Feuer flackerte gemütlich in dem marmornen Kamin, als Gillian nach Sonnenuntergang von Mr Telton in das Erdgeschoß gebeten wurde. „Master Purl wünsche ihre Gesellschaft".

Nun, Master Purl war zunächst jedoch nicht anwesend, und Gillian strich durch den Raum und befingerte den Stoff der Möbel und des Wandbehangs, bestaunte eine Vase auf einer kleinen Kommode und kam sich dabei die ganze Zeit furchtbar fehl am Platze vor.

Gavner Purl betrat den Raum, tadellos gekleidet in einem Anzug mit aufgesticktem Monogramm. Er ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Gillian zu und gab ihr rechts und links laut atmend einen Schmatz auf die Wange: „Meine Liebe! Sieh mal einer an. Mr Telton, ich muß sie loben, sie haben wahre Wunder vollbracht!". Mr Telton der neben der Tür stand, verneigte sich.

Nun übertreib mal nicht, dachte Gillian. Wahre Wunder? Als ob es vorher so schlimm gewesen wäre.

Laut sagte sie: "Ich danke ihnen, Gavner." Und sie musste über sich ergehen lassen, dass der alte Vampirgalan, sie herumdrehte, um sie von allen Seiten betrachten zu können.

Er zupfte an seinem Schnurrbart und schnaufte: "Etwas viel Lidstrich, meine Liebe, aber ansonsten ganz annehmbar."

Gillian konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ein wenig errötete. Was dachte er sich? Als ob sie sich selbst geschminkt hätte. Wütend auf die Tussis aus dem Salon, versuchte sie diese Peinlichkeit zu überspielen, indem sie zu der Anrichte ging und nach der Karaffe mit roter Flüssigkeit griff.

Sofort war Mr Telton bei ihr und nahm ihr mit einem missbilligenden Blick das Glas aus der Hand. Er machte eindeutig klar, dass nur er das Recht hatte, dem Vampir sein Getränk zu reichen.

Wie du willst, dachte Gillian. Sie zuckte die Schultern, und ging zu einem der Sessel am Feuer, um sich zu setzen. Sie fragte sich noch einmal, was von ihr erwartet wurde.

Als sie noch Studentin von Larten Crepsley gewesen war, hatte sie sich um alles gekümmert, was der Vampir tagsüber nicht erledigen konnte. Diese Aufgaben wurden hier von Mr Telton übernommen. Zum ersten Mal überlegte Gillian, wie Darren Shan sich wohl gefühlt hatte, als er zu Larten und ihr dazustieß. Überflüssig und unwillkommen?

„Ich hoffe, der Tag heute hat euch Vergnügen bereitet. Ich bin sicher, ihr seid mit einem Arm voller Gewändern zurückgekehrt."

„Ja, Gavner, und ich danke euch für eure Großzügigkeit." Doch der Vampir hörte ihr kaum zu, er nahm das Glas von Mr Telton entgegen und sprach zu diesem: "Wart ihr auch bei Prada? Ich finde die haben ein paar ganz entzückende neue Bolerojäckchen in ihrer Kollektion. Oh, und Tiffanys. Ihr wart doch sicher bei Tiffanys?"

„Aber natürlich, wenn auch nur kurz. Es blieb nicht allzu viel Zeit, wir mussten ja auch noch zur Maniküre", antwortete Mr Telton, als führe er ständig diese Art von Plausch mit dem alten Vampir.

Gavner Purl nickte mitfühlend und strich sich mit dem Finger über das mit schwarzen Kohlstrichen nachgezeichnete Oberlippenbärtchen.

Eitler Stutzer, dachte Gillian, und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, bei der Vorstellung wie Larten Crepsley sich in einem dieser vornehmen Geschäfte ausgemacht hätte. Er wäre in seinem abgetragenen roten Mantel eine prima Erscheinung gewesen, und Gillian stellte sich vor, wie eine Verkäuferin bei dem Anblick der Narbe, die sich quer über sein Gesicht zog, in Ohnmacht fiel.

Gavner Purl sah zu ihr rüber und Gillian wandelte ihr Kichern schnell in einen Hustenanfall um.

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Täubchen? Das kommt vom Ruß. Telton der Kamin rußt, das sage ich doch immer."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Telton und begann sich am Feuer zu schaffen zu machen.

Gillian zupfte ihr Kleid zurecht und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Master Purl?"

Es fiel ihr schwer, ihn als Master zu betiteln. Das fühlte sich falsch an.

„Master Purl, ich danke ihnen sehr für die freundliche Aufnahme in ihrem Haus, und für all die Geschenke heute. Aber ich wüsste doch gerne, wann wir beginnen."

„Beginnen?" Der Vampir sah sie erstaunt an.

„Nun, mit meiner Verwandlung."

„Meine Liebe, ihr seid doch gerade erst angekommen. Und ihr habt noch so viel zu lernen."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. „Ich versichere euch, ich bin so weit."

„Aber, aber ganz und gar nicht. Ihr seid noch lange nicht soweit."

„Was!?" Gillian sprang auf, so dass die Ohrringe an ihrem Ohr heftig schaukelten. „Wollt ihr mich testen? Ich zeige euch gerne, was ich gelernt habe! Ich kann schnell flitten und mich nahezu lautlos bewegen! Ich kann mich unsichtbar machen, und meine Opfer sedieren! Ich habe gelernt zu kämpfen und meine Fingernägel als Waffe einzusetzen! Ich kann meine Wunden heilen und mich…"

Gavner Purl winkte ungeduldig ab. „Das bezweifelt ja auch niemand. Gewiß hat euch mein alter Freund Crepsley all diese wunderbaren Fähigkeiten gezeigt."

„Aber warum wollt ihr dann nicht…"

„Nun, es gibt noch mehr, als kämpfen und schleichen und im Dunkeln herumhuschen, nicht wahr?" Gelassen leerte er das Glas und hielt es dann ausgestreckt von sich, damit Telton es ihm abnehmen und rasch neu füllen konnte.

„Noch mehr?". Gillian war verwirrt. Hatte Larten ihr etwas vorenthalten?

„Nun, zunächst einmal, sich zu benehmen". Purl kräuselte die Lippen, und warf Telton einen Blick zu, der leise gluckste.

Gillian begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern.

Doch sie riß sich zusammen und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Schon besser." Purl nahm das Glas entgegen und tauschte amüsierte Blicke mit Telton.

„Wir sind hier nicht im Circus, kleine Gillian, das Vagabundenleben hat ein Ende. Und ich pflege meine Entscheidungen nicht überstürzt zu treffen. Vor allem pflege ich nicht, meine neuen Schülerinnen überstürzt zu verwandeln."

„Ich bin seit fünfzehn Jahren Halbvampir! Von überstürzt kann keine Rede sein", knirschte Gillian mit den Zähnen.

„In der Zeit aus der ich stamme, pflegte ein Meister seine Schüler bis zu fünfzig Jahre bei sich zu haben, bevor sie das Geschenk erhielten."

Fünfzig Jahre? Gillian spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde.

„Aber wir hatten eine Abmachung! Ich habt versprochen, dass…"

„Ich habe versprochen, dass ich zuende führen werde, was Larten begonnen hat. Nämlich eure Ausbildung. Und ich sehe, dass ihr noch lange nicht am Ende eurer Ausbildung angekommen seid, ihr habt noch viel zu lernen."

„Purl…"

„Still. Ich will nichts mehr hören. Mr Telton, hätten sie die Güte, Miss Gillian zurück auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen?"

Telton verneigte sich, und Gillian blieb nichts anders übrig, als zu tun, wie ihr geheißen, und dem Mann zu folgen.

******


	4. Chapter 4:Without you I am nothing

**Kapitel 4: „Without you I am nothing"**

Sobald sie allein war, riß sie sich die Ohrringe herunter und schleuderte sie in die Ecke.

Auch das Kleid riß sie sich unsanft herunter und warf es zu Boden.

Im Bad schrubbte sie sich die Schminke vom Gesicht, bis ihre Haut rot glühte.

Gavner Purl hatte sie belogen.

Oh, nicht im Wortlaut, er hatte ganz genau darauf geachtet, dass seine Worte in die eine oder die andere Richtung auslegbar waren. Er würde sich nie bei einem Wortbruch erwischen lassen. Aber er hatte _dem Inhalt nach_ gelogen.

Er hatte genau gewusst, dass sie meinte, möglichst bald verwandelt zu werden. Nicht erst in zehn oder zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren. Sie wollte es in den nächsten TAGEN.

Nun, zugegeben, davon hatte sie nichts gesagt, als sie in Mr Talls Wohnwagen platzte, und Gavner Purl anflehte, sie als seine Schülerin zu akzeptieren. Nicht mit genauen Worten.

Aber, verflucht, er hatte es ganz genau gewusst.

Dieser trügerische Vampir!

Sie kramte den Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und förderte eine weite Hose und einen Kapuzenpullover hervor. Dann kroch sie ins Bett.

Fünfzig Jahre? Könnte sie es ertragen, noch fünfzig Jahre bei diesem Lackaffen zu verbringen? Sie verabscheute sein teigiges Gesicht und sein albernes Bärtchen jetzt schon. Was konnte er ihr schon beibringen? Wie ein dressiertes Äffchen würde sie werden, wenn sie bei ihm blieb.

Angewidert sah sie sich in dem Raum mit dem Himmelbett um. Hatte sie das wirklich beeindruckt? All dieser Prunk und die schönen Kleider und das vornehme Getue. Sie lachte trocken. Komm schon, Gillian, das bist doch nicht du.

Sehnsüchtig dachte sie an den Cirque du Freak. Hatte sie nicht dort immer sie selbst sein können? Sie und Larten, ihnen war es doch gut ergangen. Zugegeben, manches Mal war das Geld echt knapp gewesen, sie hatten nicht auftreten können, waren verjagt worden, oder von den Behörden verfolgt und der Polizei schikaniert. Und auch wenn Gillian sich mit den meißten, die mit dem Cirque mitreisten, gut verstanden hatte, so hatte sie doch irgendwie nie ganz dazugehört. Sie und Larten, sie waren schließlich keine _Freaks_.

Sie waren Vampire, oder zumindest hätte Gillian bald einer sein sollen, und dieses ewige Leben auf der Flucht war deprimierend gewesen.

Gavner Purl ging einen anderen Weg. Er hatte dieses Haus und Bedienstete, vor denen er sich nicht verstecken musste.

Oh, Larten. Plötzlich vermisste Gillian ihren Meistervampir fast körperlich. Sie zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und rutschte tiefer unter die Bettdecke.

Wie mochte es Larten ergehen, ohne sie? Würde Darren sich gut um ihn kümmern? Nein, natürlich nicht, der dumme Junge hatte doch keine Ahnung. Er war ja nur wenige Wochen bei ihnen gewesen. Siedendheiß fiel ihr ein, dass er noch nicht einmal dabei gewesen war, wenn der Circus alles abbaute und umherzog. Würde er das Zelt abgebaut bekommen, alles reisefertig verstauen und dafür Sorge tragen, dass Lartens Sarg bei Tag beschützt war? Wußte er, wie man seinen Vampirmeister bei Tag vor Sonne schützte, und was er tun sollte, wenn sie in eine Polizeikontrolle gerieten?

Verdammt, Gillian, du hast Larten mit diesem Teenager alleingelassen, und es ist deine Schuld, dass er so schlecht ausgebildet ist.

Larten…, verzeih mir, ich habe eine Dummheit begangen.

Gillian schluchzte auf, und versteckte ihr Gesicht in der weiten Kapuze des Pullovers.

Ein schwacher Hauch nach Patchouli entströmte dem Stoff. Lartens Geruch.

Gillian stöhnte gequält auf.

Hier war kein Platz für sie.

Sie würde zu Larten zurückkehren.

Sie sah Lartens Gesicht vor sich, seine stechenden Augen unter orangerotem Haarschopf, die Narbe quer über dem Gesicht.

Wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie zurückkäme?

„Kannst du einem alten Vampir sein schwaches Herz verzeihen?". Das hatte Larten zu ihr gesagt, als sie gegangen war. Aber was genau hatte er gemeint? Sie hatte gedacht, dass er zu schwach sei, um sie zu verwandeln. Aber stimmte das? Sie sah seine stechenden Augen wieder vor sich in ihrer Erinnerung. Was hatte er gemeint, als er sagte, er _könne_ sie nicht verwandeln? Brachte er es wirklich nicht über sich? Warum nicht? Was genau geschah bei einer Verwandlung zwischen dem Vampir und dem Schüler?

Gillian erinnerte sich lebhaft daran, wie der Vampir sein Blut das erste Mal mit ihr getauscht hatte. Es war kurz und schmerzhaft gewesen, aber sie hatte sich noch lange danach auf merkwürdige Weise mit ihm verbunden gefühlt.

Und dann neulich, als sie zu ihm in den Sarg gekrochen und einen klitzekleinen Tropfen von ihm getrunken hatte….Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie, wenn sie daran dachte.

Wenn die Verwandlung ebenfalls so sein wird, dann sehnte sich Gillian sehr danach.

Aber Larten tat das nicht.

Nun zumindest nicht mit ihr, Darren wird er wohl irgendwann verwandeln, dachte sie sarkastisch, und ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Sie hatte geglaubt, sie konnte _das _mit dem Gavner tun. Ein kurzer Moment, ein kurzer Schmerz, und sie wäre endlich ein Vampir. Es wäre nicht Lartens Blut, aber egal, sie wäre dann _wie_ er.

Nun war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie diese Art der Verbindung zu Gavner Purl wollte. Vampir hin und Vampir her.

Aber zu Larten zurück konnte sie auch nicht.

Sie konnte nirgendwohin.

So war es doch schon immer gewesen. Gillian hatte kein zuhause, und niemanden, dem sie vertrauen konnte oder der zu ihr hielt.

Gillian war eine Halbvampirin ohne Meister und somit ohne Hoffnung, jemals ein vollständiger Vampir zu werden.

Und sie tat etwas, das sie eigentlich nie wieder hatte tun wollen.

Sie heulte sich in den Schlaf.

******


	5. Chapter 5:Every me and every you

**Kapitel 5: „Every me and every you" **

Gillian irrte seit Stunden ziellos durch die Straßen.

Sie hatte keinen Plan, wohin. Weder konnte sie zu Larten Crepsley zurück, noch konnte sie bei Gavner Purl bleiben.

Sie war einfach in die Küche des großen Herrenhauses gegangen, hatte den Autoschlüssel vom Haken genommen, und war mit dem Wagen abgehauen.

Nun, sie hatte zwar keinen Führerschein, dafür war nie genug Geld dagewesen, als sie noch ein Mensch war, aber sie konnte fahren.

Jetzt stand der Wagen irgendwo am Straßenrand, Gillian war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn wiederfinden würde.

Sie war einfach irgendwann angehalten und ausgestiegen, und war seither zu Fuß unterwegs.

Die Schaufenster würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Sie trug wieder ihr altes Kleid, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich auch darin nicht mehr so recht wohl. Konnte es sein, dass sie sich in ihrer Haut nicht mehr wohl fühlte?

Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, fragte sie sich, was der Gavner wohl tun würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie den Wagen gestohlen und sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Würde er nach ihr suchen?

Wahrscheinlich.

Würde er den Cirque kontaktieren, um zu fragen, ob sie dort aufgetaucht war?

Wahrscheinlich.

Gillian seufzte.

Dann war es also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Larten Bescheid wusste. Und bis man nach ihr suchte. Sie wusste, der Vampirmeister hatte Mittel und Wege, sie ausfindig zu machen.

Doch Gillian wollte nicht gefunden werden.

Ihr graute bei dem Gedanken, was Larten sagen würde. Würde er sie zu Gavner Purl zurückschicken, wie einen unartigen Hund?

War es Schicksal oder ihr Unterbewusstsein, dass sie ihre Schritte schließlich zu der Brücke lenkte?

Als Gillian begriff, wo sie sich befand, dachte sie jedenfalls: Wie ironisch. Hier hat alles angefangen. Vielleicht soll hier auch alles enden?

Sie zögerte nicht, und betrat die Brücke auf der sie Larten Crepsley das allererste Mal begegnet war.

Die Brücke war sehr lang und für zweispurigen Autoverkehr konstruiert, wenn auch nicht viel befahren. Für Fußgänger gab es eine Art Notsteg, jedoch war es nicht erlaubt, die Strecke über die Brücke zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Der Steg war nur in Ausnahmefällen zu betreten, z.b. wenn man mit dem Wagen liegen geblieben war. Das Wasser des Flusses rauschte weit unter ihr und eine scharfe Böe erfasste Gillian vom ersten Moment an, und ließ ihr schwarzes Haar hinter ihr flattern, wie eine Piratenflagge.

Die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt und Gillian spürte, wie sich die Sonne orangerot dem Horizont näherte.

Gillian erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie es gewesen war. Wie _sie _gewesen war.

Als sie dem Vampir das erste Mal begegnete, hatte sie auf dem Geländer der Brücke gestanden, bereit, zu springen.

Sie war zweiundzwanzig Jahre jung gewesen und hatte nichts zu verlieren. Sie hatte keinen Job, keine Ausbildung, keinen Schulabschluß. Keinen Vater. Aber eine Alkoholkranke Mutter.

Sie hatte bis zu ihrem sechzehnten Lebensjahr bei ihrer Mutter gelebt, und hilflos mit ansehen müssen, wie die Mutter auch den einfachsten Job verlor, weil sie einfach ständig betrunken war. Nie gab es Geld, und oft hatten sie in ihrer dreckigen winzigen Wohnung gefroren und gehungert, weil mal wieder der Strom oder die Heizung abgestellt worden war. In solchen Zeiten trank ihre Mutter am meißten. Gillian schwänzte die Schule, um in billigen Fast Food Restaurants oder zwielichtigen Bars etwas Geld zu verdienen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass ihre Mutter das Versteck hinter dem Spülkasten gefunden und alles für Wodka ausgegeben hatte. Früher hatte ihre Mutter sie geschlagen, wenn sie das Maul aufgemacht hatte, wie die Mutter es nannte; dann, als Gillian älter und stärker wurde, schlug sie zurück.

Schließlich kam der Tag an dem sie besonders schlimm dran gewesen waren, und der Vermieter ihnen ernsthaft drohte, sie auf die Strasse zu setzen, wenn sie ihre Rückstände nicht zahlten.

Als Gillian müde und zerschlagen früh morgens nach hause kam, mit ein paar Scheinen in der Tasche, die sie sich irgendwo als Aushilfe zusammen gekratzt hatte (jedoch bei weitem nicht genug), erwischte sie ihre Mutter mit einem Mann im Bett.

Sie hatte das letzte verkauft, was in der Wohnung noch von wert gewesen war: ihren Körper.

Gillian begriff, dass sie ohne ihre Mutter besser dran sein würde, und floh.

Damals war sie sechszehn Jahre alt gewesen.

Da sie keine Freunde hatte, lebte sie auf der Strasse, schlief in den Abstellkammern der Bars in denen sie jobbte, bis man sie erwischte oder kam in leerstehenden Häusern unter.

Sie beklagte sich nicht, alles in allem ging es ihr besser, als es ihr mit ihrer Mutter je ergangen war.

Und sie befolgte eine eiserne Regel: Nie, NIE, ihren Körper zu verkaufen; lieber wollte sie verhungern, oder erfrieren oder sonst wie zugrunde gehen.

Irgendwann ging es dann tatsächlich aufwärts.

Ein Betreiber eines Clubs erlaubte ihr, in einem Hinterzimmer zu wohnen, als er von ihrer Lage erfuhr, und sie begann, genug zu verdienen, um einigermaßen zurecht zu kommen.

Schließlich fand sie ein kleines Zimmer ganz für sich allein, und bezahlte stolz Monat für Monat ihre Rechnungen.

Doch da lag das Problem. Sollte es das gewesen sein? Sie verdiente genug, um gerade mal so über die Runden zu kommen, und wenn sie sparte, war auch mal das eine oder andere drin, aber mehr auch nicht. Ihr Leben steckte in einer Sackgasse. Zwar war es nicht mehr der Rinnstein, aber der Gedanke, die nächsten zwanzig, ja vierzig Jahre so vor sich zu haben, erschreckte sie zutiefst.

Nachts trieb sie sich in Discotheken und Bars herum, und tanzte bis zum Morgengrauen, um sich zu betäuben. Vom Alkohol, der immer in rauen Mengen leicht erreichbar für sie war, ließ sie jedoch strikt die Finger, obwohl sie oft auf einen Drink eingeladen wurde, lehnte sie stets ab, oder begnügte sich mit einer Cola.

Und sie wurde oft eingeladen, die Männer sahen sie gierig an und versuchten mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen, oder zogen sie mit ihren Blicken geradezu aus, wenn sie selbstversunken vor sich hintanzte.

Sie ließ sich fast nie auf sie ein. Sicher, das eine oder andere Mal, hatte sie mit jemandem geknutscht, ja war sogar eine Zeitlang fest mit jemandem gegangen. Aber immer, wenn ein Mann mehr von ihr wollte, war sie geflohen.

Dann, in jener Nacht, hatte sie mit einem Kerl geflirtet, der sie schon den ganzen Abend angestarrt hatte. Der Typ hielt sich für einen ganz großen Hengst, und Gillian hatte Spaß daran gehabt, ihn anzuheizen, und dann stehen zu lassen. Hatte sie gewußt , wie gefährlich das war? Natürlich, sie war nicht dumm.

Es war vielmehr so, dass sie die Gefahr suchte.

Denn nachdem sie dem Kerl eine Abfuhr erteilt und ihn vor seinen Freunden blamiert, und sie sich alleine auf den dunklen Heimweg gemacht hatte, hatte ihr Herz angefangen zu pochen, als der Typ in Begleitung seiner Gang sie in eine dunkle Gasse verfolgte.

Zu Pochen vor Freude.

Gillian spielte gerne mit dem Feuer. Es waren die einzigen Momente in ihrem Leben, in denen sie sich lebendig fühlte.

Glücklich grinsend hatte sie gespürt, wie das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper rauschte, und sie hatte sich zusammen reißen müssen, um nicht wie irre loszulachen. Stattdessen hatte sie einen überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt, und angefangen, den Typen zu verhöhnen.

Erst als er handgreiflich wurde, und das Adrenalin sich in echte Furcht verwandelte, ahnte Gillian, dass sie diesesmal zu weit gegangen war, und dass sie in echter Gefahr war.

Sie zog ihr Messer, bereit, sich bis aufs Blut zu verteidigen.

Die Männer hatten gezögert, als sie den zu allem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck der kleinen Frau sahen, und wie sie sicher mit dem Klappmesser in eine kampfbereite Stellung ging.

Ihr Zögern brachte Gillian den entscheidenden Vorteil: Sie verpasste dem einen Kerl einen Tritt in die Eier, und dem anderen einen saftigen Schnitt am Arm, dann rannte sie wie der Wind davon.

Sie entkam, da die Männer keine Anstalten machten, ihr zu folgen.

Gillian fühlte sich großartig. Unbesiegbar. Sie lachte laut heraus. Sie hatte sich noch nie im Leben so gut gefühlt.

Wie kam es also, dass Larten Crepley diese unerschrockene junge Frau, wenig später auf dem Geländer einer Brücke stehend fand, bereit zu springen? Was war geschehen, warum wollte sie sich umbringen?

Nun, die Antwort war diese: Sie hatte sich gar nicht umbringen wollen.

Sie hatte nur einen weiteren Kick gesucht.

Als das Hochgefühl mit dem Adrenalin in ihrem Blut nachließ, wollte Gillian dieses nicht zulassen. Sie wollte sich nicht wieder so fühlen, wie vorher, so leblos und festgefahren. Sie wollte Lebendig bleiben und zu allem fähig. Unbesiegbar.

Als sie an der Autobrücke ankam, hatte sie sie betreten, denn das leichte Schwanken und der Blick in den reißenden Abgrund hatte ihr ein angenehmes und vertrautes Kribbeln verursacht.

Es war wie eine Sucht.

Schließlich hatte sie ihre Schuhe ausgezogen, und war auf das schmale Geländer geklettert, um die Gefahr herauszufordern.

Gillian erinnerte sich genau, wie großartig sie sich gefühlt hatte, wie der Wind an ihr zog und zerrte, und etwas sie rief. Rief zu springen, sich einfach fallen zu lassen.

Sie wusste, sie hätte das tun können. Der Gedanke war verlockend. Sich einfach fallen zu lassen, mit dem Wind im Haar. Wie fliegen. Einfach loszulassen, von allem. Einmal die volle Kontrolle über das eigene Leben haben.

Gillian hatte hinunter gesehen.

Das Kribbeln im Magen musste bei so einem Sprung überwältigend sein.

Da hatte sie gespürt, dass jemand sie beobachtete.

Sie hatte den Kopf gedreht und sah ihn zum allerersten Mal.

Der Mann stand wenige Meter entfernt und betrachtete sie neugierig, als dächte er darüber nach, was für eine Spezies sie sei. Und Gillian fragte sich dasselbe.

Fasziniert hatte sie auf die Narben gestarrt, die dem Mann quer über das Gesicht liefen, auf seine weiße im Mondschein leuchtende Haut und auf den langen roten Mantel, den der Wind zu Schwingen hinter ihm ausbreitete.

Der Mann hatte eine Verbeugung gemacht und seinen Zylinder gelüftet, so dass ein Schopf orangeroten Haares zum Vorschein kam.

Ohne zu lächeln oder etwas zu sagen, hatte er einen grünen Zettel aus dem Zylinder gezogen und ihn Gillian überreicht.

Verblüfft hatte Gillian den Zettel entgegen genommen, und einen Blick darauf geworfen.

Es war ein Ticket für den _Cirque du Freak _gewesen.

Als sie wieder hoch geblickt hatte, war der Mann verschwunden gewesen.

Gillian hatte mit ihrem Gleichgewicht gekämpft und wäre fast in den Abgrund gestürzt.

Sie hatte sich zu Tode erschrocken, als der Mann so plötzlich verschwunden war.

Keuchend hatte sie nach einem der Stahlseile gegriffen, die die Brücke spannten und war mit klopfenden Herzen vom Geländer geklettert, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

Von dem Mann keine Spur.

Dabei gab es nichts, wohin er so schnell hätte verschwinden können.

Hatte sie etwa halluziniert?

Alles war ihr so surreal erschienen.

Wenn da nicht der Zettel in ihrer Hand gewesen wäre, den sie noch immer krampfhaft umklammert hielt.

Also war Gillian zu einer Vorstellung des _Cirque du Freak_ gegangen.

Und zu Mr Crepleys Studentin geworden.

Seine genauen Gründe für die Entscheidung, sie zu einer Halbvampirin zu machen, hatte er ihr nie dargelegt. Gillian wusste nicht, dass Larten dachte, sie hätte damals tatsächlich vorgehabt, sich umzubringen.  
Das machte sie in seinen Augen zu einer geeigneten Kandidatin, denn einer seine Maximen war es, niemals jemanden zu verwandeln, der nicht mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte.

Jetzt, fünfzehn Jahre später, erreichte Gillian dieselbe Stelle auf derselben Brücke, auf deren Geländer sie einst gestanden hatte.

Sie sah hinunter.

Der Fluß war tief unter ihr. Ein Sprung hinunter würde den Tod für jeden Menschen bedeuten.

Und für einen Halbvampir?

Gillian wusste es nicht, hielt es aber für mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass auch ihr Körper bei einem Aufprall auf Wasser aus dieser Höhe, zertrümmert werden würde.

Sie hatte gehört, Wasser konnte hart wie Beton sein.

Sie sah zu, wie die Sonne hinter der Skyline der Häuser verschwand, und vertraute Dunkelheit senkte sich auf sie herab.

Wenn Larten sie also finden sollte, dann konnte er es genauso gut hier tun.

Weglaufen hatte keinen Sinn.

Was hatte überhaupt einen Sinn?

Was hatten die Jahre an der Seite des Vampirs ihr gebracht?

Zunächst hatte sie sich lebendig gefühlt, endlich. Larten hatte ihr ein Leben geboten, dass sie sich immer ersehnt hatte, voller Aufregungen und Gefahren. Mit ihm waren alle ihre Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen. Oder doch nicht?

Nach den ersten aufregenden Jahren voller neuer Entdeckungen, was war da gekommen? War es nicht auch eine Art tödlicher Routine gewesen?

Gillian hatte angefangen, sich zu langweilen, auch wenn sie sich das bis jetzt nie eingestanden hatte. Was war sie denn schon gewesen? Die Assistentin des Vampirs, die dem alten Mann die Wäsche machte, aufräumte und ihn von vorne bis hinten bediente.

Wann hatte sie sich das letzte Mal lebendig gefühlt?

Sie würde sich nie lebendig fühlen, nicht bis sie nicht endlich so wurde wie _er_.

Gillian kickte die Schuhe von ihren Füßen, und kletterte auf das Geländer.

Sie wusste jetzt, was zu tun war.

Entweder, Larten Crepsley würde endlich zustimmen, sie zu einem Vampir zu machen, oder sie würde all dem ein Ende bereiten. Endgültig.

Sie würde springen.

Los, Larten, komm und hol mich; dachte Gillian konzentriert. Du weißt, wo ich bin.

Komm her, Larten. Bringen wir es endlich zu Ende.

******


	6. Chapter 6:Something rotten

**Kapitel 6: "Something rotten"**

Die Halbvampirin Gillian stand auf dem Geländer der Brücke auf dem sie einst Larten Crepsley das erste Mal begegnet war.

Sie war barfuß, und hielt sich mit nur einer Hand an einem dicken Stahlseil fest, während der Wind an ihr zerrte.

Während sie wartete, zog sie die Schatten um sich dichter zusammen, so dass sie für das eine oder andere zufällig vorbeifahrende Auto nicht zu sehen war.

Sie schloß die Augen und lauschte auf den Wind, das Tosen des Wassers irgendwo tief unter ihr und ihren eigenen pochenden Herzschlag. Sie träumte von Larten, und sehnte ihn sich herbei.

Was würde er tun, wenn sie sprang?

Das hatte sie sich schon oft gefragt. Was hätte er getan, wenn sie damals gesprungen wäre?

Hätte er sie gerettet?

Gillian träumte oft von diesem Moment damals auf der Brücke. In ihrer Phantasie war Larten nicht erschienen und hatte ihre ein Ticket überreicht; in ihrer Phantasie war sie gesprungen und der Vampir war hinterher gesprungen, um sie zu retten. Sie war nicht einfach wieder heruntergeklettert, sie hatte in den starken Armen des Vampirs gelegen und zu ihrem Retter aufgesehen, und ihm zum ersten Mal in die Augen geblickt…

Das wäre romantisch gewesen.

Gillian spürte, wie sich ein warmes Kribbeln in ihrem Magen ausbreitete, als sie sich ihrer Lieblingsphantasie hingab.

Vielleicht konnte ihre Lieblingsphantasie ja doch noch wahr werden?

Dieses Mal würde sie springen.

Und der Vampir würde ihr hinterherspringen müssen, weil er sie liebte.

Oder er würde nicht springen und sie sterben lassen, weil er sie nicht liebte; nie geliebt hatte, sondern nur bei sich behalten, weil es so _bequem_ war.

Das war es, was Gillian tief in ihrem Inneren quälte, immer gequält hatte.

Sie wollte es wissen; musste es wissen.

Liebte Larten Crepsley sie?

Sie würde es ein für alle mal herausfinden.

Die zarte Gestalt der Halbvampirin flatterte im Wind, wie ein Stück Stoff, dass sich in der Stahlkonstruktion verfangen hatte; für menschliche Augen kaum mehr als ein Fetzen eines Kleides und dunkle Nacht. Der Mond war sichelförmig hinter Wolken erschienen, als Gillian schwere Stiefelschritte auf dem Metallgitter hörte.

Endlich.

Ihr Herz begann aufgeregter zu pochen.

Larten, er war gekommen.

Gillian nahm einen tiefen Atemzug; doch das Lächeln, das sich begann auf ihrem Gesicht auszubreiten, gefror. Mit dem Atemzug war auch der Geruch des Mannes zu ihr gedrungen.

Das war nicht Larten.

Gillian reagierte einen Wimpernschlag zu spät.

Als ihre Sinne den faulen Geruch wahrgenommen hatten, wollte sie sich herumdrehen, und zurück auf die Brücke flitten.

Doch der Mann war schon bei ihr, bevor sie die Drehung auch nur halb vollendet hatte.

Alles geschah verlangsamt, es war, als hätte jemand eine Dvd mit halber Geschwindigkeit eingeschaltet; nur sie lief mit normalem Tempo.

Und leider auch der Mann.

Er war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde neben ihr.

Und stieß sie von der Brücke.

Gillian hielt die Luft an, als sie spürte, wie ihre Füße vom Geländer rutschten.

Ihr Magen machte einen köstlichen Sprung.

Ihre Arme ruderten in der Luft und ihre Hände suchten verzweifelt nach Halt.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie in das Gesicht des Mannes.

Murlough.

Ihre Finger schrammten an seinem Arm entlang, mit dem der Vampaneze soeben zugestoßen hatte, und sie schaffte es, sich in den Stoff zu krallen.

Ihr Körper fiel, und ihre Hand rutschte an seinem Arm hinab, bis zu seinem Handgelenk.

Doch sie ließ nicht los.

Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, als die Zeit in ihr normales Tempo zurückschnappte, und Gillians Schrei gellte durch die Nacht.

Sie baumelte mit nur einem Arm an der Hand des Vampaneze über einem schwarzen Abgrund… und der Ruck, als das Gewicht ihres Körpers sie plötzlich nach unten zog, hatte ihr soeben den Arm ausgekugelt.

„Hallo Süße".

Aus tränenden Augen sah Gillian zu dem Mann hoch.

Murlough grinste fies zu ihr herunter und legte den Kopf schief.

„Komme ich ungelegen?". Er lachte ein heiseres Lachen, das eher klang wie ein Bellen.

Vor Gillians Augen tanzten kleine Blitze. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Arm waren unerträglich und ein Teil ihres Ich flehte, er möge loslassen, damit sie aufhörten.

Der andere Teil versuchte verzweifelt, einen Ausweg zu finden.

Er wird nicht loslassen, sagte diese Stimme tief in ihr. Das hätte er schon tun können.

„Murlough…", presste Gillian zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Jaaaa?", fragte Murlough sarkastisch. "Möchtest du etwas sagen?" und er lehnte sich weiter vor über das Geländer, als wolle er dichter an sie heran, damit er sie besser verstehen konnte.

Doch das war nur ein Spiel.

Er legte die andere freie Hand hinter das Ohr und sagte: "Was? Du möchtest, dass ich loslasse? Du möchtest nicht mehr leben? Ok."

Und er ließ los.

Gillians Verstand blieb stehen.

Er hatte tatsächlich losgelassen.

Sie fiel und nichts mehr war zwischen ihr und dem Tod.

Da traf sie etwas hart von der Seite und packte sie unter den Armen.

Gillian spürte wie sie zur Seite und hoch geschleudert wurde.

Ihr Magen hüpfte in ihren Mund, als sie mit einem harten Schlag auf den Metallgittern auf der Brücke aufschlug.

Jemand war mit einem Seil unter der Brücke lang geschwungen, hatte sie aufgefangen und mit unmenschlicher Kraft auf die Brücke geworfen.

Um Gillian drehte sich alles, doch sie versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen.

Ihr Körper verweigerte ihr den Dienst und sie knickte auf die Knie.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und sah, wie ein schwarzer Schatten über das Brückengeländer schwang, mit einer Hand an einem Stahlseil.

In hohem Bogen landete die Gestalt auf allen Vieren neben ihr.

Ihr Retter war kein orangeroter Haarschopf, sondern ein Junge mit dunklem Haar, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Der Vampaneze Murlough kam auf sie zu, und Gillian keuchte ihrem Retter ein „Vorsicht!", zu, und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen.

Das Schwindelgefühl wurde stärker und Gillian hatte den starken Drang, sich zu übergeben, doch sie presste ihren noch immer schmerzenden Arm gegen den Oberkörper und konzentrierte sich.

Sie musterte den unbekannten Jungen neben sich, und versuchte abzuschätzen, was für eine Chance er wohl im Kampf gegen den Vampaneze hätte.

Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an.

Er war kaum älter als sechzehn und hatte irritierend violette Augen.

Und er war ganz eindeutig ein Vampir.

Der Junge grinste sie unverfroren an, und Gillian gefror das Blut in den Adern, als Murlough ihn vertraulich ansprach.

„Na, da hast du aber Glück gehabt, dass Steve gerade hier rumhang. Nicht wahr, Steve?"

Der Junge grinste unverschämt und Gillians Mut sank. Die beiden kannten sich. Sie steckten unter einer Decke.

Murlough war jetzt so nahe, dass Gillian hastig ein paar Schritte zurück wich, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Stahlpfeiler prallte. "Ich habe gehört, du hast den alten Crepsley verlassen?"

„Woher…", sie schluckte und musste die Zähne zusammen beißen. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ts…ich habe meine Quellen."

Die Scheinwerfer eines Wagens erschienen am Ende der Brücke, und Gillian fragte sich, was die beiden unternehmen wollten, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie hoffte auf eine Chance zu entkommen.

Doch sie taten gar nichts, bis der Wagen neben ihnen anhielt.

Murlough öffnete die Tür zum Rücksitz und bedeutet Gillian mit einer Geste einzusteigen.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie du willst. Dann werfe ich dich wohl einfach wieder von der Brücke."

Gillian schluckte.

Sie hatte keine Wahl.

Sie stieg in das Auto.

******


	7. Chapter 7:Passive aggressive

**Kapitel 7: „Passive agressive"**

Zur ihrer Erleichterung stieg der Vampaneze vorne ein, und der unbekannte Junge setzte sich hinten neben sie.

Er legte frech seinen Arm über die Rücklehne, als wäre Gillian sein Date und der Wagen fuhr los.

Gillian sah aus dem Fenster und versuchte sich zu merken, wohin sie fuhren.

Sie betrachtete immer wieder neugierig den Jungen neben sich.

Wer war das?

Er war kaum ein Mann, mehr ein Teenager, mit säuberlich zu Stoppeln aufgerichtetem schwarzem Haar und einem recht annehmbaren Gesicht, das freilich noch keine Rasur nötig hatte.

Und diese irritierenden violetten Augen.

Wie hatte Murlough ihn noch einmal genannt? Steve?

Der Name kam Gillian bekannt vor.

Steve bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete, und er lächelte sie an.

Dann wanderte sein Blick grinsend zu ihrem Ausschnitt.

Gillian war das egal. Sollte er doch glotzen.

Sie presste den rechten Arm fester gegen den Körper und atmete gegen den Schmerz an.

Die rechte Schulter war ausgekugelt, und das konnte Gillian nicht mit Blut heilen.

Murlough sah hin und wieder in den Rückspiegel und leckte sich über die Lippen, wenn seine Augen auf Gillians Blick trafen.

„Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte Gillian.

„Nach hause", sagte dieser Steve und sah sehr selbstzufrieden dabei aus.

„Dein Name ist Steve?"

„Steve Leonard. Aber eigentlich nennt man mich Leopard." Er und Murlough lachten.

„Du bist ein Freund von Darren Shan", riet Gillian.

„Ein Ex-Freund!", spie er aus.

„Ex-Freund, wieso das?"

Steve funkelte sie wütend an: "Weil er mir meinen Platz weggenommen hat!"

Gillian schluckte.

„Aber davon kannst du ja ein Lied singen", sagte er und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Sie fuhren in eine heruntergekommene Gegend voller leerstehender Industriegebäude und hielten schließlich vor einem alten Lagerhaus.

Gillian folgte Steve und dem Vampaneze Murlough in die Lagerhalle, die nur stellenweise erleuchtet war.

Sie wurden erwartet.

In den Schatten saßen mehrere nach Schweiß und Blut stinkende Männer mit freiem Oberkörper und bandagierten Händen um einen Boxring herum. Das Gemurmel erstarb, als sie hereinkamen.

Murlough hatte Gillian an ihrem unverletzten Oberarm gepackt und zerrte sie mit sich nach vorne und in den Ring.

Gillian wurde geblendet und konnte kaum ausmachen, wie viele Männer in dem Raum waren.

Zwanzig? Dreißig?

Murlough ließ sie los und stieß sie in den Ring. Er breitete die Arme aus und rief: "Wir haben sie! Darf ich vorstellen? Larten Crepsleys kleiner Schoßhund!"

Applaus brandete auf.

Murlough drehte sich im Kreis und badete im Beifall.

Dann packte er Gillian plötzlich, und zog sie zu sich heran. „Aber das ist sie nicht mehr, nicht wahr, kleine Gillian? Du hast deinen Meister verlassen." Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und Gillian spürte seinen stinkenden Atem auf der Haut.

„Lass…mich…los", presste sie hervor.

Blitzschnell packte er sie an ihrem anderen Arm, den mit der schlimmen Schulter, und drehte ihn ihr auf den Rücken.

Gillian schrie auf, als der Schmerz wie eine Supernova explodierte.

Er hatte sie sofort wieder losgelassen, aber dennoch war das zuviel für Gillian. Blitze tanzten erneut in ihren Augen und sie spürte, wie ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben.

Doch bevor sie auf den Boden des Boxringes aufschlagen konnte, packte Murlough sie an ihren Haaren und riß sie wieder hoch.

Dieser neue scharfe Schmerz ließ sie zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einziehen.

Doch er hielt sie auch wach.

Aus wieder völlig klaren Augen schoß sie giftige Blitze auf Murlough ab.

Unbewußt ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und spannte alle Muskeln an. Den Schmerz in ihrer rechten Schulter ignorierte sie jetzt. Sie ballte ihn zusammen mit ihrer Wut und ihrem Hass zu einem harten Klumpen Dunkelheit in ihrem Bauch.

Ein roter Schleier begann sich vor ihre Augen zu schieben.

„Das reicht, Murlough. Lass sie los."

Augenblicklich ließ Murlough ihre Haare fahren, und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Wie du wünscht."

Steve betrat den Ring, und Gillian sah verblüfft, wie alle ihm auswichen.

Die Vampaneze hörten auf diesen Jungen?

Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und bot ihr den Arm. „Komm mit."

Als sie den Arm nicht annahm, zuckte er die Schultern und kletterte aus dem Ring.

Er sah über die Schulter zu ihr zurück. „Komm."

Gillian ging ihm hinterher.

Der rote Schleier wich langsam wieder.

Steve führte sie in einen angrenzenden Raum, und schloß die Tür hinter ihnen.

Er deutete auf ein kaputtes Sofa und Gillian nahm dankbar Platz.

„Lass mich mal deinen Arm ansehen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm schon, ich beiße nicht", sagte Steve und lächelte auf eine ganz und gar entwaffnende Art.

Gillian ließ es zu, dass er sich neben sie setzte und ihre Schulter abtastete.

„Die ist ausgerenkt", sagte er sachlich. „Das kann jetzt weh tun", fügte er hinzu, stemmte einen Fuß gegen die Lehne und wartete auf ihre Zustimmung.

Gillian holte tief Luft, sah Steve in die faszinierend violetten Augen und nickte dann entschlossen.

Er zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck an ihrem Arm, und Gillian spürte einen gewaltigen Schmerz und wie das Gelenk an seinen rechten Platz rutschte.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht zu schreien, aber ihr entwich ein wimmernder Laut. Steve ließ ihren Arm los und die Schulter begann unangenehm zu pochen. Jedoch konnte sie sie wieder bewegen, ohne dabei fast in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Gillian versuchte, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen und konzentrierte sich auf die Schulter. Sie fühlte in den pochenden Schmerz hinein, und in das Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Adern.

Das Blut konzentrierte sich an der Schulter und langsam verebbte der Schmerz.

Sie hatte ihr Halbvampirblut benutzt, um sich zu heilen.

Dafür würde sie jetzt hungrig werden.

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und sah, wie Steve gegen eine Schreibtischkante gelehnt sie mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Besser?"

Gillian nickte.

Sie betrachtete ihn ebenfalls neugierig.

„Was hast du vorhin gemeint, als du sagtest, Darren hätte deinen Platz weggenommen?"

"Kannst du dir etwas vorstellen, etwas das du dir so sehr wünscht und das du dir schon immer gewünscht hast, etwas für das du alles tun würdest, etwas das deinem Leben erst Sinn verleihen würde? Nun," fuhr er fort, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten," Ich hatte so etwas, das ich wollte. Ich wollte ein Vampir werden."

Gillian spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Deswegen bist du bei Mr Crepsley gewesen, nach der Show. Du hast ihn gebeten, dich zu einem Vampir zu machen."

Steve nickte. „Genau so war es. Das war mein Traum. Aber ich musste leider feststellen, dass mein bester Freund mir diesen Traum gestohlen hatte. Er war gar nicht aus dem Fenster gestürzt und hatte sich das Genick gebrochen. Das sollten nur alle glauben. Er hatte sich zu einem Halbvampir machen lassen und war auf und davon, ohne mir etwas zu sagen."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. Und was war dann geschehen? Warum stand Steve jetzt vor ihr, verwandelt und ein Horde Vampaneze hörte auf ihn?

„Aber das hatte Darren nicht vorgehabt." Gillian schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Er wollte Madam Octa, und sie hatte dich gebissen. Du wärest gestorben, wenn Mr Crespley ihm nicht das Gegengift gegeben hätte."

„Blödsinn!", spie Steve wütend aus. „Da steckte er doch schon mit dem Vampir unter einer Decke!"

Gillian versuchte sich zu erinnern, was genau Darren über jene Nacht zu ihr gesagt hatte. Warum hatte Larten ihr nie erzählt, was passiert war?

„Aber ich habe andere Freunde gefunden, die mir gegeben haben, was ich wollte", Steve blickte stolz auf sie herab.

Es verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung.

Da stand dieser Teenager, kaum älter als sechzehn, und war ein vollwertiger Vampir, und das seit… sie rechnete nach; seit vielleicht schon mehreren Wochen.

Und sie? Sie war noch immer eine Halbvampirin, seit fünfzehn Jahren.

Es versetzte Gillian einen Stich.

Steve stieß sich von der Tischkante ab und ging Richtung Tür.

Er sah noch einmal über die Schulter.

„Murlough hat dir vor kurzem ein Angebot gemacht, erinnerst du dich?"

Seine violetten Augen ruhten auf ihr.

„Das Angebot steht."

Und Steve „Leopard" verließ den Raum, und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Gillian hörte, wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloß drehte.

Dann war sie allein.

******


	8. Chapter 8:Protect me from what I want

**Kapitel 8: „Protect me from what I want"**

Erst sehr viel später öffnete sich die Tür wieder; Gillian schätze, dass sie einen ganzen Tag in dem Raum verbracht hatte.

Sie hörte den Schlüssel im Schloß und Steve betrat den Raum: „Gut geschlafen?", fragte er grinsend, und Gillian richtete sich vom kaputten Sofa auf: "Eine Decke wäre nett gewesen."

Ihr tat jeder Muskel im Körper weh.

„Ts, wie unaufmerksam von mir. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Halbvampire frieren."

Er ging aus dem Raum, und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen. „Komm."

„Wohin?", rief Gillian hinter ihm her.

„Ich will dir etwas zeigen. Nun komm schon."

Was blieb ihr anderes übrig?

Gillian folgte Steve nach draußen. Von den anderen Vampaneze war nichts zu sehen.

Sie verließen die Lagerhalle und Gillian sah sich um, stellte aber verwundert fest, dass sie offenbar mit Steve allein war.

„Gib mir deine Hand. Wir flitten." Steve streckte seine Hand zu ihr aus.

Gillian machte große Augen. Warum war keiner der Vampaneze zu ihrer Bewachung in der Nähe? Glaubten sie, dass sie Steve nicht entkommen konnte? Oder half er ihr etwa gerade, zu fliehen?

Weil sie seine Hand nicht nahm, machte Steve genervt einen Schritt auf sie zu, und ergriff ihren Arm. Dann drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr. „Mach schon. Spring auf. Wir können nur gemeinsam flitten, wenn ich dich trage. Sonst müsste ich dir sagen, wohin wir wollen."

„Dann sag mir, wohin wir wollen."

Steve grinste sie über die Schulter hinweg an: "Dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr. Nun spring, ich nehm dich Huckepack."

Wenn du meinst, dachte Gillian und kletterte Steve auf den Rücken. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er nahm ihre Beine fest in den Griff.

Sie war jetzt seinem Gesicht sehr nahe, als er sagte: "Luftanhalten."

Gillian nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, und Steve flittete, so dass um sie herum alles verschwamm und die Welt verlangsamt wurde.

Gillian war schon auf dem Rücken von Larten Crepsley auf diese Weise mitgereist; aber noch nie mit jemand anders. Sie kam nicht umhin, zu bewundern, dass Steve sie scheinbar mühelos trug.

Als er anhielt, waren sie quer durch die Stadt geflittet.

Steve drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sagte: "Wir sind da."

Gillian löste ihren Griff um seinen Hals, und konnte nicht verhindern zu bemerken, dass er im Gegensatz zu Murlough gut roch.

Sie sah sich in der schäbigen Strasse um, und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie waren und was sie hier wollten.

Steve wandte sich in eine Richtung die Strasse hinab vorbei an Bars und Diskotheken und Sexshops. Er wartete nicht einmal, ob sie ihm folgte, und Gillian begriff, dass sie fliehen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Anscheinend war sie nicht seine Gefangene.

Die Neugier siegte, und sie folgte dem Jungen.

Er hielt vor einem Nachtlokal und wartete, bis sie zu ihm aufschloß.

Er sah sie ernst an, und griff sich plötzlich in den Nacken, und zog seinen Pullover über den Kopf.

Er hielt ihn ihr hin. „Hier. Zieh das an."

Gillian funkelte ihn wütend an. Was sollte das? „Mir ist nicht kalt."

„Mach schon."

Er drückte ihr den Pullover in den Arm.

Gillian zögerte kurz, zog sich dann aber den Pullover über.

Er roch nach ihm, nach irgendeinem Axe- Deo, das Gillian gerne mochte und vorhin schon an ihm gerochen hatte, und ein wenig nach etwas anderem.

Steve, jetzt nur im T-Shirt, griff plötzlich mit beiden Händen hinter sie. Gillian erschrak, und zuckte zurück. Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Halt doch still." Und er hob wieder beide Hände nach ihr. Diesesmal ließ sie es zu, dass er nach der Kapuze des schwarzen Pullovers griff und sie ihr über den Kopf zog. Zärtlich wischte er ihr eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht, und schob die Kapuze dann tief herunter.

„Es ist besser, wenn dich niemand erkennt", sagte er endlich zur Erklärung, und betrat den Schuppen.

Gillians Herz pochte. Seine Berührung war nicht unangenehm gewesen.

Sie folgte ihm in das schummerige Innere.

Das schäbige Interior des Clubs ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was hier in den Hinterräumen geschah. Eine Frau in Dessous räkelte sich lustlos zu stampfender Musik um eine Stange, und das blitzende Stroboskoplicht konnte nicht verbergen, dass sie nicht mehr die Jüngste war.

Steve ging an die Bar, und nickte einem Mann mit schmierigem Glatzkopf zu. „Wir werden erwartet. Zimmer 7."

Gillian sah zu Boden, und zog sich die Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn.

Der Mann deutete grunzend mit dem Kinn auf einen Gang, der nach hinten führte, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass Steve offensichtlich minderjährig war.

Sie folgte ihm mit klopfendem Herzen den Gang herab, sich ängstlich fragend, warum sie hier waren.

Steve klopfte an einer Tür, an die eine schiefe Nummer 7 aufgemalt war, und betrat das Zimmer ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten.

Der Raum war klein, und wurde gänzlich von einem Bett mit schäbigem Leopardenfell-Imitat eingenommen. Es stank nach Zigaretten, billigem Parfum und Schweiß.

Eine Frauenstimme begrüße Steve gurrend: "Immer Herein, mein Kleiner." Und Steve machte einen Schritt zu Seite, so dass Gillian einen Blick auf die Prostituierte werfen konnte, die bläulichen Zigarettenrauch in die Luft blasend, aus glasigen Augen zu Steve hinüber blinzelte.

Gillian war wie vom Donner gerührt.

Die Frau dort auf dem Bett war ihre Mutter.

Entsetzt sah sie, wie diese aufstand und sich dabei keine Mühe machte, das ohnehin durchsichtige Neglige zusammenzuhalten. Sie stolperte zu Steve, die Finger ihrer rechten Hand mit der Zigarette erhoben und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

Die Frau war heruntergekommen. Ein Wrack, mit runzeliger, vom Solarium ein paar Mal zu oft getönter Haut, verwischtem viel zu grellem Make up und mit nichts weiter bekleidet als ein paar knallroter abgegriffener Dessous, deren Spitzenbesatz teilweise fehlte.

Doch es war eindeutig ihre Mutter.

„Du bist aber süß, Kleiner", sagte sie und fuhr Steve mit der freien Hand über die Wange. Dann sah sie schwankend zu Gillian herüber, die, die Kapuze noch immer tief ins Gesicht gezogen, im Eingang stand. „Und du hast deine kleine Freundin mitgebracht? Na, mir solls recht sein." Sie wankte zum Bett. „Das kostet dann aber extra."

„Mom", ein wimmernder Klagelaut entfuhr Gillian.

Die Frau sah hoch und versuchte ihren vom Alkohol benebelten Blick auf sie zu richten.

Gillian trat einen Schritt vor und streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf, so dass ihr schwarzes Haar wie ein Vorhang fiel.

„Gill…Gillian?", lallte die Frau.

Gillian verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht.

„Gillian, du bist es wirklich!". Ihre Mutter stand auf und wollte Gillian umarmen, doch diese wich entsetzt zurück.

Kraftlos lies die Frau ihre Arme sinken, und plumpste zurück auf die Bettkante.

„Willst du deine alte Mom nicht umarmen?", sagte sie weinerlich.

„Dich umarmen? Sieh dich doch an!", spie Gillian aus.

Ihre Mutter zuckte zusammen, als hätte man sie geschlagen. Mit einer Hand versuchte sie ihr Negligee vorne zuzuhalten, mit der anderen nahm sie einen zittrigen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. Sie konnte Gillian nicht in die Augen sehen. „Du darfst nicht böse mit mir sein, du musst das verstehen…", hob sie an, doch verstummte.

„Nein, Mom, das werde ich nie verstehen."

Ihre Mutter sah jetzt hoch.

„Gut siehst du aus", sagte sie zärtlich. „Lass dich doch anschauen, Kind. So ein hübsches Mädchen bist du geworden", und sie tätschelte die Matratze neben sich als Aufforderung, sich zu setzten.

Doch Gillian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du willst dich nicht neben mich setzen? Bist dir wohl zu fein?", sie nahm wieder einen Zug und blies den Rauch aus mit bösem Blick. „Hast dich also nicht verändert. Warst ja schon immer etwas besseres, nicht war, Gillian? Warst schon immer zu fein, für dieses Leben. Und für deine Mutter."

Gillian funkelte böse zurück.

„Was ist? Warum bist du hergekommen? Hä? Sie her!", und sie riß das Neglige herunter, so dass ihre Schultern freilagen. „Bist du nicht stolz auf mich?"

Sie lachte gehässig.

„Du widerst mich an", sagte Gillian kalt.

„Halts Maul!", schrie ihre Mutter jetzt. „Du bist doch Schuld! Wenn ich dich nicht gekriegt hätte, dann wäre das alles nie passiert!"

Gillians Gesicht verzog sich vor Zorn: "Sei still!"

Doch die Mutter fuhr fort: "Glaubst du, ich hab mir das ausgesucht? Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte mir mein Leben nicht auch anders vorgestellt? Seh ich aus, wie jemand der Bock auf ein Schreiendes Baby hat, ein quengliges Kind, dass dauernd etwas wollte; Essen und Spielzeug und Schulbücher und extra Kleidung… „

„Sei still", zischte Gillian.

„… und dann diese Vorwürfe als du älter wurdest. Ich lass mir doch von einem Blagen, nicht sagen, wie ich mein Leben zu führen habe."

„Sei still!", zischte Gillian erneut. Ein roter Schleier schob sich vor ihre Augen und in ihren Ohren rauschte es.

„Geh mir aus den Augen, du undankbare Göre! Du hast mir alles weggenommen! Meine Freiheit! Ich hab dich nie gewollt!"

„Halts Maul!" knurrte Gillian in einem tiefen Ton, durchmaß mit einem Schritt den ganzen Raum, und streckte die Arme nach ihrer Mutter aus, als wolle sie sie umarmen. Die Mutter kreischte noch: "Fass mich nicht an!", dann hatte Gillian ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen gepackt, und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck zur Seite.

Es knirschte und ihr Schrei erstarb.

Der Körper ihrer Mutter sackte zusammen, das Gesicht an Gillians Bauch gepresst, die Hände schlaff an den Seiten herabhängend.

Die Zigarette rutschte ihr aus den Fingern und rollte glühend am Boden weiter.

Einen Moment standen Mutter und Tochter so beieinander in einer grotesken Umarmung.

Dann machte Gillian einen Schritt zurück, und die Leiche ihrer Mutter plumpste achtlos vom Bett.

Gillian starrte auf sie herab und spürte, wie Steve neben sie trat.

Er kniete nieder und legte wortlos Zeige – und Mittelfinger an die Halsschlagader der toten Frau.

Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass ihr Herz nicht mehr schlug, richtete er sich auf und seine violetten Augen musterten Gillian. „Du bist durstig", stellte er sachlich fest. „Möchtest du…?", doch bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, schüttelte Gillian den Kopf.

„Wie du meinst. Aber das ist echt ne Verschwendung.", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Können wir gehen?", fragte Gillian tonlos.

„Klar", sagte Steve und stieg über den leblosen Körper der Frau hinweg.

Gillian folgte und sie zogen die Tür zu Nummer 7 hinter sich zu, ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen.

Draußen auf der Strasse gingen beide schweigend nebeneinander her.

Irgendwann nahm Steve Gillians Hand.

Sie erwachte wie aus einer Trance. "Warum hast du mich hierhergebracht?", fragte sie.

Sie blieben stehen.

„Ich dachte, es gäbe da noch etwas, was du klären müsstest. Murlough hat das auch mit mir gemacht, vorher. Ich hatte auch noch eine offene Rechnung zu begleichen…"

Gillian blickte auf ihre Hand in seiner, zog sie aber nicht zurück.

Sie sah hoch, und ihm in die Augen.

Dann murmelte sie: "Danke."

Steve lächelte: "Dann fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

„Ja. Ich fühle mich frei."

Beide gingen Hand in Hand die von Neonlicht beleuchtete Straße hinab, vorbei an betrunkenen und grölenden Jugendlichen.

„Weißt du, meine Mutter war so ähnlich wie deine. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben einiges gemeinsam."

„Steve… ?", Gillian zögerte.

Er blieb wieder stehen und zog sie in einen Hauseingang, damit die Menschenmenge sie nicht anrempelte. Gillian hatte die Fäuste in die Taschen gestemmt und stand nun ganz dicht bei ihm auf einer Stufe vor einer zerkratzten Tür, in einem mit Plakaten verklebten Eingang.

„Du hast gesagt, das Angebot das Murlough mir einmal gemacht hat, steht noch." Gillian wagte es kaum, zu atmen.

„Ja, und das ist noch immer so. Heißt das, du willst es annehmen?", fragte Steve und versuchte ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch Gillian druckste herum, und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Was ist? Du wolltest doch immer ein Vampir werden, warum zögerst du jetzt?" Steve kräuselte die Stirn.

Gillian kaute auf ihrer Lippe, und flehte stumm, er möge sie doch verstehen. „Es ist wegen Murlough…. Ich…ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen." Gequält sah sie zu ihm hoch.

Verständnis schlich sich in Steves Gesicht. „Ach so. Weißt du, er ist in Ordnung. Er hat mich auch zu einem Vampir gemacht. Klar, es tut ein wenig weh und so, aber dann… ich meine… wenn du nicht willst…"

Jetzt wurde Steve verlegen.

„Also… wenn du nicht willst, dass Murlough es macht; also, vielleicht, könnte….vielleicht könnte ich es dann machen."

Gillian staunte: "Das ginge?"

Steve baute sich mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust vor ihr auf. "Klar. Ich bin schließlich ein Vampir."

„Ein Vampaneze, meinst du."

Steve machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die sind nicht so schlimm, wie du glaubst. Ich meine, sie mich an. Und Murlough…Klar, der wirkt etwas krass im ersten Moment. Aber er ist halt nicht so ein Weichei wie die Vampire. Ich meine, Larten Crepsley, was ist der schon? Ein Zirkusclown!"

Er verstummte, offenbar in der Befürchtung, zu weit gegangen zu sein.

Doch Gillian sah ihn nur an. „Warum tust du das für mich, Steve?"

Der Teenager lächelte arrogant und hob eine Hand, um Gillian über die Wange zu streicheln.

„Naja, weil du ne hübsche Braut bist. Und ich wette, du wirst eine echt hübsche Vampaneze."

Er grinste.

„Du wirst mich also wirklich zu einer Vampaneze machen?"

„Ja", sagte Steve, beugte sich vor, und machte Anstalten, sie zu küssen.

Doch kurz bevor seine Lippen ihre trafen, flüsterte sie: „Was willst du von mir dafür?"

Steve hielt inne. Er wich wieder von ihr zurück, lehnte sich an die Wand und verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Seine unwiderstehlichen violetten Augen ruhten auf ihr.

„Naja, da gäbe es schon etwas, das du für mich tun kannst."

******


	9. Chapter 9: Taste in men

**Kapitel 9: „Taste in men" **

Darren Shan betrat sein Zelt, dass er sich mit dem Snake Boy teilte, tief in Gedanken versunken und nicht darauf achtend, was um ihn herum geschah.

Weil er so in Gedanken war, erschreckte er sich zu Tode, als er bemerkte, dass er im Zelt nicht alleine war. Jemand saß auf seinem Bett.

Und es war nicht Evra.

„Scheiße!", rief Darren und griff sich an die Brust. „Gillian! Hast du mich erschreckt!"

Die Halbvamprin Gillian saß ruhig mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Lager, seinen Schlafsack um sich geschlungen. Sie blickte ihn durch schwarze Ponyfransen an.

„Mr Crepsley hat nichts davon gesagt, dass du wieder hier bist", Darren versuchte sein wild pochendes Herz zu beruhigen.

„Mr Crepsley weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin." Gillian sprach leise und tonlos.

„Ach so, verstehe." Darren warf einen Blick nach draußen. „Es ist noch zu früh. Er wacht erst in circa einer Stunde auf." Darren spürte, wie erleichtert er war.

„Mann, das ist toll, dass du wieder da bist. Seit du weg bist, geht hier alles schief. Crepsley hat…"

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", unterbrach Gillian ihn und stand vom Bett auf, so dass der Schlafsack von ihren Schultern rutschte. Sie trug einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli über ihrem Kleid, obwohl es ein warmer Tag war. „Du musst mit mir mitkommen."

Darren runzelte die Stirn: „Was…?"

Gillian kam auf ihn zu und sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht. „Es geht um deine Eltern. Ich glaube, die Vampaneze haben sie entführt."

Darren erschrak. „Was!?"

„Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Darren lief zu seinem Bett, hob seine Lederjacke vom Boden auf und zog sie an.

Er sah, dass Gillian in den anderen Teil des Zeltes starrte, auf die Kiste in der, wie Darren wusste, Evras Schlange schlief. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, sah sie schnell weg.

„Kommst du?", fragte sie.

Wo ist eigentlich Evra?, fragte sich Darren, laut aber sagte er: „Warte, wir müssen Mr Crepsley wecken!"

„Nein Darren, wir müssen das ohne ihn machen." Sie zog ihn am Arm.

„Aber Crepsley wird…"

„Larten Crepsley wird keinen Finger rühren, um deine Eltern zu retten, sie sind nur Menschen", sagte Gillian und zog den sich sträubenden Darren aus dem Zelt.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. So ist er nicht…", stammelte Darren ungläubig.

Gillian blieb stehen und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich kenne ihn länger wie du."

Darren schluckte.

Dann folgte er der Halbvampirin nach draußen.

Gillian warf noch einen Blick zurück zu der Kiste. Es tut mir leid Evra, dachte sie.

Gillian ging voran und schob Darren hinter einen Wohnwagen, weil Darsteller des Cirque ganz in der Nähe vorbei gingen. „Wir müssen vom Gelände flitten", flüsterte sie Darren eindringlich zu. „Wir treffen uns auf dem Hügel. Pass auf, dass dich niemand sieht."

Darren nickte zustimmend.

Dann war Gillian fort.

Das Haus der Shans lag still und verlassen da, kein Licht brannte, aber der Wagen stand in der Auffahrt.

Ein Flirren lag in der Luft, als hätte jemand mit einem feuchten Lappen die Farben verwischt, als die Halbvampire Darren und Gillian kurz nacheinander im Garten erschienen.

„Dads Wagen ist da, und die Terrassentür ist offen, aber niemand scheint zu hause zu sein", flüsterte Darren. „Du hast recht, da stimmt etwas nicht."

Er schlich sich auf die Terrasse und schlüpfte ins Haus.

Gillian folgte schweigend.

Darren durchsuchte das Haus von oben bis unten, aber niemand war da.

Als er die Treppe vom ersten Stockwerk zurück in den Flur kam, besorgt, weil er auch dort niemanden gefunden hatte, fand er Gillian mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen an die Kommode gelehnt vor. „Sie sind nicht hier", sagte Darren außer Atem. „Du meinst, man hat sie entführt?"

Gillian nickte.

„Aber wohin?", rief der Assistent des Vampirs aufgebracht.

Gillian biß sich auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht…"

Darren begann, die Garderobe zu durchwühlen. „Dads Autoschlüssel sind hier und seine Jacke und alles…"

„Darren? Was hat Mr Crepsley gesagt, nachdem ich weg war?"

Darren beachtete sie kaum, er durchsuchte weiter den Flur nach Hinweisen, wo seine Eltern sein könnten. "Er war total daneben. Die letzten drei Tage ohne dich waren furchtbar. Er hat nur in seinem Sarg gelegen und wollte nicht herauskommen. Und er hatte einen Traum. Er sagte, er hätte gesehen, wie du von einer Brücke gesprungen bist… was ist das?"

Darren schob Gillian beiseite, um einen Blick auf die Kommode werfen zu können. „Oh mein Gott, sieh mal!"

Darren zog an einem Messer, das in der Wand steckte. Ein grüner Zettel war damit in Augenhöhe an der Wand festgepinnt worden. „Das ist ein Ticket für den Cirque du Freak!". Er hatte es nicht sofort bemerkt, weil Gillian davor gestanden hatte.

Gillian sah ihm über die Schulter. „Es ist ein altes Ticket."

Darren machte große Augen. „Das ist mein Ticket! Sieh mal das Datum ist von vor sechs Wochen. Das war die Vorstellung zu der ich und Steve…" Darren schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn: "Das Theater! Sie sind in dem alten Theater!"

Und er riß die Haustür auf und stürmte davon.

Das alte Theater lag ruhig und verlassen da, als Darren und Gillian es betraten. Sie schlichen durch die Stuhlreihen zur Bühne, angespannt auf jedes Geräusch lauschend.

„Ich glaube, hier sind sie nicht", flüsterte Darren und kletterte auf die Bühne.

„Das kommt darauf an, wen du suchst!", rief eine Stimme vom Rang herunter, und Darren drehte sich erschrocken um. Da oben stand eine Gestalt mit verkreuzten Armen auf der Balustrade und sah zu ihm hinunter. Die Gestalt war in der Dunkelheit kaum auszumachen, doch die Stimme war Darren nur allzu vertraut vorgekommen: "Steve!?"

Steve grinste. Mit einem Satz sprang er von der Balustrade herunter und landete mit ausgebreiteten Armen neben Darren auf der Bühne, als hätte er Flügel.

Darren keuchte vor Schreck und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Steve! Aber.. was…wie hast du…"

Er erkannte seinen besten Freund, und gleichzeitig doch nicht. Steve hatte sich verändert. Zu seinem selbstgefälligen überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck waren blasse Haut und irritierend violette Augen gekommen ."Du bist…", keuchte Darren.

Steve grinste. „Überrascht? Das war ich auch, als ich feststellen musste, dass mein bester Freund ein Vampir geworden ist. Wie war das noch mal gewesen?" Steve legte einen Finger an die Lippen, in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit. „Mein bester Freund war nachts aus dem Fenster geklettert, und hatte sich das Genick gebrochen. Er war tot und ich war auf seiner Beerdigung zusammen mit seiner heulenden Schwester und seinen Eltern."

„Steve, ich…", stöhnte Darren gequält.

„Aber nein, mein bester Freund war ja gar nicht tot. Er hatte sich in einen Vampir verwandelt, und tat nun nur so, als wäre er es. Damit er mit seinem Vampirmeister Larten Crepsley zusammen verschwinden konnte, und niemand nach ihm fragt."

Steves Augen funkelten, und Darren wich unwillkürlich vor ihm zurück.

„Dabei war ich es doch, der ein Vampir hatte werden wollen. Aber du bist derjenige, der es geschafft hat. Du hattest es schon die ganze Zeit vorgehabt, stimmts? Du hast Mr Crepsley gesagt, ich wäre böse. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass er mich zurückweist, damit du selbst…"

„Blödsinn!", keuchte Darren. "Ich wollte nie ein Vampir werden. Ich habe nur eingewilligt, sein Gehilfe zu werden, um dir das Leben zu retten. Andernfalls wärst du jetzt tot."

„Was für eine herzerweichende Geschichte, die du dir da zurechtgelegt hast!", schnaubte er. „Ich hielt dich für meinen besten Freund!"

„Ich bin dein bester Freund", rief Darren empört.

„Du hast mir meinen Platz gestohlen!"

„So wie es aussieht, hast du ja woanders noch einen Platz bekommen…" Darren fragte sich, wie es kam, dass sein Freund Steve hier als wütender Vampir vor ihm stand. Wann war das geschehen, und wer hatte ihn verwandelt?

Steve baute sich prahlerisch vor ihm auf. „Überrascht? Ich habe Freunde gefunden, die mir gaben, was ich wollte. Richtige Freunde." Ein böses Lächeln breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus, und Darren spürte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog. „Wer…?"

„Oh, es ist keiner von diesen lächerlichen Vampiren, wie die, mit denen du dich abgibst. Keine Zirkusclowns und Lackaffen. Wir betäuben unsere Opfer nicht feige und nehmen nur einen kleinen Schluck und lassen unsere Fähigkeiten verkümmern. Sieh mich an! Was sind schon deine lächerlichen Halbvampirfähigkeiten? "

„Du bist ein Vampaneze !" Darren war entsetzt.

Steve grinste böse.

„Du tötest deine Opfer!", Darren schluckte. Er wollte es nicht glauben.

„Und du Darren? Hast du schon einmal Blut getrunken?" Steve kam drohend auf Darren zu.

„Nein, und ich werde es auch nicht. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich wollte nie ein Vampir werden." Darren stieß mit dem Rücken an Gillian, die die ganze Zeit ruhig hinter ihm gestanden hatte.

Er sah sie erschrocken an, denn auch sie schien verändert. Ihr Gesicht verriet nichts von dem, was sie dachte, und doch… Warum hatte sie ihn hierher geführt? Warum sagte sie nichts? Steckte sie etwa mit Steve unter einer Decke? Da fiel ihm etwas auf, und er begriff: „Dieser Pullover hätte mir gleich bekannt vorkommen sollen", sagte Darren.

„Du musst lernen, aufmerksamer für deine Umwelt zu werden", antwortete Gillian mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„Sehr dumm, dass du kein Blut trinken willst", unterbrach Steve die beiden. " Dann hast du ja gar keine Chance, dich zu verteidigen", und er versetzte Darren einen Faustschlag in den Bauch.

Darren krümmte sich keuchend zusammen und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

Bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, trat Steve hart mit seinem Stiefel nach ihm und erwischte Darren am Kopf, so dass der krachend zu Boden stürzte.

Blut schoß ihm aus der Nase.

Steve beugte sich über seinen ehemals besten Freund und packte ihn am Kragen. Er bleckte die Zähne, so dass spitze Eckzähne zum Vorschein kamen.

Darren sah blinzelnd aus tränenden Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Das reicht, Steve", sagte Gillian ruhig und wollte ihn am Arm zurückhalten.

Doch Steves Kopf ruckte in ihre Richtung, und seine violetten Augen glühten, als sein Arm vorschoß und Gillian einen so heftigen Schlag versetzte, dass diese meterweit zurückgeschleudert wurde.

„Halt du dich da raus!", fauchte Steve und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu Darren.

Gillian wurde von dem alten zerschlissenen Bühnenvorhang abgefangen, und landete in einer Staubwolke.

Sie rappelte sich sofort wieder auf, und sah gerade noch, wie Steve nach Darrens Kehle schnappte.

Darren jedoch begann sich zu wehren: er drehte sich in letzter Sekunde zur Seite, so dass Steves Zähne in die leere Luft stießen und verpasste ihm ebenfalls einen Faustschlag in den Magen.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Gillian, flittete nach vorne, packte Steve am Kragen und zog ihn mit einem Ruck von Darren weg.

Zornfunkelnd landete Steve auf seinen Füßen und knurrte Gillian an: „Du wagst es, dich einzumischen, Halbvampirin?"

„Was soll das Steve? Willst du ihn etwa töten?"

Darren starrte entsetzt auf Gillian. Woher kannten die beiden sich? Was hatte Larten Crepsleys Studentin mit seinem zu einem Vampaneze gewordenen besten Freund zu tun?

„Und wenn? Willst du mich etwa aufhalten?" höhnte Steve. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schoß er vor und verpasste Gillian eine Ohrfeige, dass diese in einem Schwall fliegender Haare zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

Geschockt lag sie auf den Brettern, die die Welt bedeuten, und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Steve sie schlagen würde.

Sie hatte sich in ihm getäuscht.

„Lass sie in Ruhe!", schrie Darren.

„Oh, wie ritterlich", grinste Steve sarkastisch. "Willst du sie jetzt verteidigen? Stehst wohl auf sie, was Darren?"

Gillian rappelte sich auf, und stellte sich neben Darren.

Steves Grinsen gefror. „Was soll das Gillian? Ich denke, du willst ein Vampir werden?"

Gillian nickte. „Richtig. Ein Vampir, kein Vampaneze."

Steves kräuselte angewidert die Nase. „Dafür ist es leider zu spät. Wir haben andere Pläne."

Aus der Dunkelheit hinter der Bühne trat eine Gestalt hervor, seine spitzen Zähne blitzten in der Dunkelheit.

Murlough.

Gillians spürte, wie bei seinem Anblick Panik in ihr hochkroch. Was hatte der hier zu suchen? Steve hatte sie verraten!

Gillians Augen trafen die von Darren. Der junge Halbvampir war kein guter Kämpfer. Und wenn es stimmte, dass er noch nie Blut getrunken hatte, dann hatte er kaum eine Chance gegen Steve. Gillian würde es also mit Murlough und dem jungen Vampaneze gleichzeitig aufnehmen müssen. Und sie wusste, dass sie gegen Murlough allein kaum eine Chance hatte. Und nach dem, was sie von Steve mitbekommen hatte, hatte auch der junge Vampaneze schon einige beachtliche Fähigkeiten entwickelt.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war sehr hoch, dass Gillian in diesem Kampf sterben würde.

Gillian straffte sich und verlagerte das Gewicht auf ihren Füßen.

Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, und sie zwang willentlich ihre Atmung ruhiger zu werden. Sie sah zu Murlough, behielt aber Steve im Augenwinkel.

Darren neben ihr schwitzte vor Angst.

In ihrem Bauch sammelte sich Dunkelheit zu einem Klumpen.

„Ist die Vorstellung schon zu Ende?", fragte Murlough in seinem schleppenden Akzent. „Komme ich zu spät?"

„Gerade rechtzeitig", grinste Steve. „Sie sind soweit."

„Ah…", lächelte Murlough. "Zeit, zu sterben."

******


	10. Chapter 10: Black eyed

**Kapitel 10: „ Black eyed" **

Im gleichen Moment, indem Murlough und Steve nach vorne schossen, um Gillian und Darren zu packen, sprang Gillian meterweit in die Luft und zog in einer fließenden Bewegung das Klappmesser aus ihrem Stiefelschacht.

Im Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, wie Darren flittete, und Steve ins Leere schoß, dann zog die Schwerkraft sie schon wieder nach unten, wo Murlough sie mit Klauen und gebleckten Zähnen erwartete.

Sie stach mit dem Messer nach ihm, erwischte ihn aber nur oberflächlich an seiner Brust. Er fauchte erschrocken auf, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, ließ sich aber nicht lange genug von dem unerwarteten Schmerz ablenken, und verpasste Gillian einen Schlag, der sie davon schleuderte.

Als Gillian mit Wucht gegen die stuckverzierte Wand des Theaters prallte, so dass Putz auf sie herunterrieselte, verwandelte sie die Wut und den Schmerz in Schatten.

Sie sah gerade noch, wie Darren und Steve gegeneinander flitteten, als Murlough wieder auf sie zu kam.

Gillian tat, als wäre sie noch benommen, und blieb mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden liegen. Sie hoffte, dass ihr alter Trick noch einmal funktionieren könnte.

Doch Murlough fiel nicht noch einmal darauf rein.

In letzter Sekunde flittete er, und Gillian hatte keine Zeit ihm auszuweichen.

Er packte sie mit seinen scharfen Fingernägeln an der Kehle und Gillian schrie auf, bevor ihr die Luft wegblieb.

Tentakel rauchiger Schwärze hatten begonnen, sich von Gillian auszubreiten, doch sie zog sie zurück.

Zu spät für Dunkelheit.

Sie ignorierte, dass sie Luft zum Atmen brauchte und dass ihr heißes Blut an der Kehle herunterrann, und rammte ihr Messer bis zum Heft in Murloughs Brust.

Er knurrte, und ließ sie fallen, wobei er rückwärts stolperte.

Gillian fluchte innerlich. Sie hatte nicht richtig getroffen. Gleich würde er das Messer einfach herausziehen, und wäre in Nullkomma nix wieder bei ihr.

„Ich hasse dich!", rief Steve und pinnte in diesem Moment Darren am anderen Ende des Zuschauerraumes gegen die Wand, den Halbvampir fest in Würgegriff.

Gillian konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, erst musste sie Murlough loswerden.

Sie blinzelte und ein roter Schleier hatte sich über ihre Augen gelegt.

Gillians Körper war voll köstlichem Adrenalin, dass ihr Blut durch den Körper rauschen ließ und ein irres Kribbeln im Magen verursachte. Gillian hatte jegliche Angst verdrängt, sie gab sich nur noch dem berauschenden Gefühl der Gefahr und der Wut und des Hasses hin, und ballte diese dunkle Kraft zu einem Strang in ihrem rechten Arm.

Dort wo sie das Messer getragen hatte, spürte sie jetzt ein Werkzeug der Dunkelheit.

Murlough hatte sich das Klappmesser herausgezogen und es zornig fortgeschleudert. Er fuhr seine Finger aus, als wären es Klingen und starrte zähnefletschend zu der Halbvampirin herüber.

Oh jaaaa. Das wird Spaß machen, dachte er.

Murlough grinste und tänzelte vorwärts, mal hier hin, mal dorthin flittend, so dass seine Gegnerin keine Chance haben würde, zu erahnen, von welcher Seite er kam.

Gillian sah konzentriert zu ihm, und versuchte seinen Bewegungen mit den Augen zu folgen.

Dann schwang sie ihren rechten Arm.

In ihrer Hand erschien ein Streifen Düsternis und peitschte die Luft wie eine zuschnappende Schlange.

Sie vollführte einen eleganten Halbkreis, und erwischte Murlough an der Schulter, der vor Schmerz aufschrie.

Ungläubig starrte er auf die Wunde, die qualmte, als hätte er sich mit Sonnenlicht verbrannt. „Was…!?" So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Was macht die Halbvampirin da? Konnte sie Schatten zu einer Waffe formen?

Gillian holte erneut aus, und zielte diesesmal auf sein Gesicht.

Blitzschnell reagierte Murlough und fuhr mit seiner rechten Pranke zischend durch die Luft.

Er erwischte Gillian quer über der Brust und zerfetzte sie, tiefe Schnitte hinterlassend, aus denen sofort Blut schoß. Der Anblick und der Geruch machte ihn rasend.

Noch während sie schrie, flittete er vor und packte sie.

Der Streifen Dunkelheit in ihrer Hand war verschwunden.

Er umklammerte sie mit beiden Armen, und hielt sie fest, wie in einer Zwangsjacke.

Gillians schreckgeweitete Augen, blickten in an, und sein heißer stinkender Atem streifte ihr Gesicht.

„Es ist soweit", hauchte er ließ seine spitzen Zähne aufblitzen und schlug seine Fänge in Gillians porzellanweißen zarten Hals.

Der Schmerz war unerträglich und Gillian konnte in seinem erbarmungslosen Griff nur hilflos zappeln. Der Vampaneze nahm tiefe Schlucke und saugte mit ganzer Kraft, und Gillian spürte wie der kostbare Lebenssaft aus ihr herausgesogen wurde. Alles drehte sich und ihr Blick verschwamm.

Plötzlich löste der Vampaneze sich von ihr und spie angewidert aus. „Du schmeckst scheußlich!" Ärgerlich starrte er auf sie herunter. „Was ist das?" Er streckte die Zunge raus, als hätte er etwas ganz besonders bitteres gekostet. „Das ist wie…"

„Schlange", flüsterte Gillian und ihr Kopf ruckte vor und sie biss dem Vampaneze Murlough in den Hals.

Ihre Zähne fuhren mühelos durch seine Haut und sofort schoß Gillian ein Strahl heißen Blutes in den Mund.

Gierig saugte sie es auf.

Es wanderte prickelnd durch ihre Kehle und schäumte in ihrem Magen wie Brausepulver.

Dies war nicht irgendein Blut.

Es war Vampanezeblut.

Hitze durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper und Gillian wollte gerade einen weiteren gierigen Schluck nehmen.

Da wurde sie gepackt und von dem Vampaneze fortgezogen.

Da sie sich weigerte, seine Kehle loszulassen, riß sie die Adern und Muskeln an seinem Hals in Fetzen.

Es war ein grausiger Anblick, wie der Vampaneze die zähnegefletschte Halbvampirin mit einer enormen Kraftanstrengung von seiner Kehle zog, während die sich in ihn verbissen hatte, wie eine Bulldogge.

Blut bedeckte ihren eigenen Hals und troff aus ihrem Mund.

Murlough hielt die kleine Frau auf Armeslänge von sich, während seine halber Hals aufgerissen war.

Er hob ein Knie und ließ Gillian auf sein Bein herunterkrachen, als wiege sie nichts.

Mit einem fürchterlichen Knacken brach ihr Rückgrat.

Murlough schleuderte die Frau davon, als wäre sie eine Stoffpuppe.

Sie landete irgendwo im Zuschauerraum, die Gliedmaßen verdreht, und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Gillian spürte nichts.

Ihr war bewusst, dass das Blut eines Vampaneze durch ihren Körper rauschte, aber sie konnte davon nichts wahrnehmen.

Sie dachte noch, dass das so nicht sein sollte.

Von der Kehle abwärts nahm sie nichts mehr war.

Es war so, als schwebe sie und hätte gar keinen Körper.

Das war nicht richtig.

Verwundert starrte Gillian an die Decke, unfähig, den Kopf zu heben, oder zur Seite zu blicken, oder auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

Sie hörte wie im Raum gekämpft wurde, hörte Keuchen und dumpfe Schläge, konnte aber nichts sehen außer dem spinnwebverhangenen Kronleuchter über ihr.

Jetzt sterbe ich wohl, dachte sie und fühlte ein sanftes Bedauern dabei.

Unterdessen erstarben die Kampfgeräusche im Raum.

Vage fragte Gillian sich, ob Darren wohl tot sei.

Da hörte sie seine Stimme: "Gillian!"

Darren Gesicht tauchte über ihr auf. Besorgt blickte er sie an.

„Was ist mit ihr?". Er sah über seine Schulter zu jemand im Raum hinter ihm, den Gillian nicht sehen konnte.

Sie glaubte, dass da noch jemand war, und hatte das vage Gefühl, das jemand ihren Körper abtastete, ohne es jedoch wirklich zu spüren.

Dann schob sich ein orangeroter Haarschopf in ihr Blickfeld.

Gillian schossen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Larten…", flüsterte sie, aber ihre Stimme war so leise, dass sie sich selbst kaum hörte.

Der Vampir hatte sie jedoch gehört, und ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Sie spürte, wie er eine raue Hand an ihre Wange legte, und ihr über das Gesicht streichelte.

Er versuchte sie aufmunternd anzulächeln, tastete aber gleichzeitig ihren Körper mit den Augen ab, als wolle er das Ausmaß des Schadens bestimmen.

„Du…du kannst sie doch retten?", fragte Darren und klang wirklich wie ein verängstigtes Kind.

Larten Crepsley sah Gillian an: „Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist schon halb verwandelt…."

Gillian fühlte, wie sich ein eiskalter Dolchstoß ihrem Herzen näherte. Er würde doch nicht…würde Larten sie sterben lassen?

„Heißt das…? Heißt das, du kannst sie nicht heilen?", fragte Darren mit erstickter Stimme.

„Doch. Aber wenn das Blut ihr Herz erreicht, wird sie zu einer Vampaneze."

Das narbige Gesicht des alten Vampirs drückte Schmerz und Verzweiflung aus.

„Verzeih mir mein schwaches Herz", flüsterte Gillian und sah ihm in die Augen.

Sie versuchte zu Lächeln.

Ein leichtes Kribbeln begann sich in ihren Fingerspitzen auszubreiten.

Larten Crepsley schluckte. Dann schob er seine Arme unter Gillians zerschundenen Körper und hob sie hoch.

„Es gibt einen Weg", sagte er.

„Es bleibt nur nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Und er verschwand mit Gillian auf dem Arm, nicht mehr als ein verwischter Streifen Dunkelheit in dem alten Theater.

******


	11. Chapter 11: Haemoglobin

**Kapitel 11: „Haemoglobin"**

Gillian lag in Larten Crepsleys Armen und wurde von ihm mit der übernatürlichen Geschwindigkeit eines Vampirs davon getragen. Die Welt verwischte um sie herum, doch sie hatte nur Augen für das narbige Gesicht des Mannes, der sie trug.

Es ist wie in meinem Traum, dachte Gillian benommen.

In ihren Fingern und ihren Zehen begann sich ein Kribbeln auszubreiten.

Langsam kehrte wieder Gefühl in ihren Körper.

Der Vampir hielt an, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Es war sehr anstrengend, so mit Gillian im Arm zu flitten, aber sie konnte sich nicht auf seinem Rücken festhalten. Er sah zu der bleichen Frau hinab, die kraftlos in seinen Armen hing. Ihr Anblick war erschreckend, sie sah aus, als wäre sie unter die Räder eines Lastwagens geraten.

Ihre Kehle war aufgerissen, da wo der Vampaneze ihr Blut gesaugt hatte, und ihr Gesicht war blutverschmiert. Doch der Glanz in ihren Augen war ungebrochen, und ihre Lippen schienen ihn schwach anzulächeln.

Larten Crepsley holte tief Luft, spannte alle Muskeln an und sammelte genug Schwung, um den Rest des Weges mit einem Satz zurückzulegen.

Der Cir_que du Freak _war nicht mehr fern.

Er erreichte sein Zelt und legte den geschundenen Körper seiner Studentin sanft auf dem Teppich ab.

Er strich ihr das vom Blut verklebte Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Ich weiß, du erträgst Schmerzen tapferer als jeder Junge", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, "Aber ich muß dir jetzt wirklich weh tun. Mehr weh tun, als du ertragen kannst."

Gillian sah zu dem vertrauten Gesicht ihres Vampirmeisters hoch. „Ich spüre meinen Körper nicht…"

„Ich weiß, dein Rückgrat ist gebrochen. Aber das Vampanezeblut in dir, ist schon dabei, dich zu heilen. Du wirst bald wieder Gefühl in deinem Körper haben. Und dann, wenn das Blut dein Herz erreicht, wird es dich verwandeln."

Larten stand auf, und durchschritt mit großen Schritten das Zelt. Er schlug den Vorhang zum hinteren Ende beiseite, und kam mit dem Käfig von Madam Octa in der Hand zurück.

Er stellte den Käfig neben Gillian auf den Boden.

Gillian machte große Augen.

„Und das müssen wir verhindern." Larten öffnete den Käfig und Octa, die riesige Spinne, krabbelte heraus und über seinen Arm auf seine Schulter.

„Nicht Octa!", keuchte Gillian und begann, sich unruhig zu bewegen.

Der Vampir drückte ihren Körper zu Boden, so dass sie sich nicht rühren konnte. „Octas Gift wird dich betäuben. Dein Herz wird zum Stillstand kommen, und das Vampanezeblut wird sich nicht mehr in deinem Körper ausbreiten können."

Octa saß auf der Schulter Crepsleys und starrte aus ihren vielzähligen schwarzen Augen auf Gillian herab.

Gillian wimmerte.

Sie ekelte sich vor der Spinne, aber noch größer war ihre Furcht vor ihrem Biss.

Gillian hatte sich nie mit der Spinne anfreunden können, und hatte sich nur widerwillig um sie gekümmert. So lange das Tier in seinem Käfig saß, hatte die Halbvampirin sich mit ihrer Anwesenheit abgeben können, aber sie erstarrte jedes Mal vor Furcht, wenn Crepsley sie herausnahm. Und das tat er leider oft. Immer wieder hatte Gillian versucht, ihre Angst zu unterdrücken, doch sie reagierte nun mal hysterisch.

Deswegen hatte Larten es auch aufgegeben, zu versuchen, Gillian einen Teil seiner Nummer werden zu lassen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, wenn sie austickte und um sich fuchtelte und schrie, konnte die Spinne gefährlich werden.

Zum Glück war nie etwas Schlimmeres passiert; Octa hatte Gillian noch nie gebissen.

Doch Gillian hatte gesehen, was der Biss dieser grausigen Spinne verursachte; sie selbst hatte schon Ziegen in die Show gebracht und auch wieder entsorgt.

Dass die Spinne auf ihr rumkrabbelte und sie beißen könnte, gehörte zu ihren schlimmsten Horrorvorstellungen, und Larten hatte das akzeptiert und nie wieder von ihr verlangt, die Spinne auf den Arm zu nehmen.

Nun begann Madam Octa mit sanften Bewegungen ganz langsam an Larten Crepsleys Arm herunterzukrabbeln.

Gillian spürte, wie sie panisch wurde.

„Nicht Octa. Bitte…". Das Kribbelige Gefühl hatte sich von ihren Fingern und Zehen bis in die Arme und Beine ausgebreitet, und Gillian begann verzweifelt zu zappeln, während ihr Blick starr auf die Spinne gerichtet war, die immer näher kam.

Larten drückte sie härter gegen den Boden. „Halt still, Gillian", donnerte er. „Es muß sein."

Verängstigt hielt Gillian inne.

Larten riß den Pullover entzwei, den Gillian noch immer trug und begann, auch ihr Kleid aufzunesteln, die Spinne krabbelte dabei an seinem Arm herab.

Als der Vampir die Korsage des Kleides auffummelte, und den mitternachtsblauen blutverklebten Stoff beiseite schob, versuchte er seine Besorgnis nicht zu zeigen. Quer über ihren Brustkorb verliefen drei tiefe Kratzer, die Murloughs Klauenhieb ihr verpasst hatten. Die Wunden hatten aufgehört zu bluten, hatten aber noch nicht angefangen zu heilen. Und so wie sie aussahen, würden sie auch nie ganz heilen können. Gillian würde drei Narben zurückbehalten; ganz so wie er drei Narben von Vampirklauen im Gesicht hatte.

Er beugte sich herab, und leckte zärtlich über die ausgefransten Wunden. Gillians Körper erschauerte, auch wenn sie nicht spürte, wie die Lippen des Vampirs sie berührten.

Gillian bekam mit, dass der Vampir sein Gesicht zu ihr herab beugte, und ihre nackte Haut berührte und unter anderen Umständen, wäre sie sehr erregt gewesen. Doch jetzt dachte sie nur an die Spinne, die aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld verschwunden war.

Als der rote Haarschopf sich wieder aufrichtete, war Octa von seiner Schulter verschwunden.

Der Gedanke, dass die haarige Spinne auf ihrer nackten Brust saß, ließ sie hyperventilieren.

„Ganz ruhig", sprach Larten auf sie ein. Er griff zur Flöte.

Gillians Brustkorb pumpte, während sie panisch wurde.

„Gillian", knurrte der Vampir. „Du musst ruhig bleiben, du pumpst das Blut zu schnell zu deinem Herzen."

Als er sah, dass sie sich nicht beruhigte, beugte er sich wieder vor und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Er flüsterte: "Vertrau mir."

Gillians Augen waren groß und rund und fast schwarz, denn sie bestanden nur noch aus geweiteter Iris. Ihr Blick heftete sich an Lartens Augen, und sie hielt die Luft an.

Larten hob die Pfeife an seine Lippen und begann ein paar traurige Töne zu blasen.

Madam Octa saß ruhig auf der Brust der Halbvampirin und begann auf der nackten Haut vorwärts zu krabbeln, bis sie direkt über dem Herzen saß.

Bei einem trillernden Ton der Flöte hob sie ihre Beine, richtete sich auf…und stieß zu.

Die Spinne biss genau oberhalb des Herzens in die Vene und spritzte ihr Gift.

Sofort ging ein Zucken durch den Körper der Halbvampirin und dann blieb sie stocksteif liegen.

Der Vampir änderte die Melodie auf der Flöte und hielt die Hand ausgestreckt, damit die Spinne darauf krabbeln konnte.

Dann setzte er sie zurück in ihren Käfig.

Gillian lag paralysiert da, und auch der Glanz in ihren Augen war erloschen.

Ich hoffe, ich tue das richtige, dachte Larten, und zog zwei Dolche.

Er zögerte.

Was er vorhatte, konnte die Halbvampirin umbringen.

Es war gefährlich genug, Octas Gift in ihren Körper zu schicken, wenn sie so stark verletzt war.

Aber was er nun vorhatte, war Wahnsinn.

Er hatte vor, Gillians Körper vollständig ausbluten zu lassen.

Denn Octas Gift verhinderte die Verwandlung Gillians nicht; sie zögerte sie nur heraus.

Sie musste sich aber verwandeln, oder sie würde sterben. Ihre Verletzungen waren viel zu schwerwiegend, dass sie als Mensch hätte weiterleben können.

Nur Vampirblut konnte ihr gebrochenes Rückgrat heilen, und nur Vampirblut konnte sie Verwandeln, damit sie danach weiterlebte.

Aber nicht das Blut Murloughs.

Larten würde alles dafür tun, zu verhindern, dass es Murloughs Blut war, dass Gillian zu einem Vampir machte.

Aber würde er auch riskieren, dass sie für immer starb?

Sei stark, Gillian, betete er. Sei stark für mich, ich will dich nicht verlieren.

Dann nahm er die Dolche und setzte gezielt mehrere lange, tiefe Schnitte an ihren Handgelenken, Fußgelenken und an ihrem Hals.

Er sah zu, wie Blut aus den Wunden lief, und als es ihm nicht schnell genug ging, beugte er sich herab, legte seine Lippen auf Gillian Hals und schloß mit seinem Mund die Wunde, dort wo Murlough sie gebissen hatte.

Dann begann er, das Blut aus ihr herauszusaugen.

Es schmeckte verdorben. Nach kaltem, bösen Blut. Und noch etwas war da, eine Nuance, die er nicht einordnen konnte.

Er spie das Blut aus und saugte sofort weiter.

Larten Crepsley konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber ihm war, als schmecke ihr Blut nach Schlange.

Der Vampir saugte und saugte das Blut aus Gillian heraus, die ruhig da lag und mit keiner Wimper zuckte.

Aber Crepsley wusste, dass sie sehr wohl etwas spürte. Die Schmerzen mußten unerträglich sein, und dabei war sie Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Körper, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Der Gedanke schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, und er verfluchte sich selbst.

Du egoistisches Arschloch, sie müsste diese Schmerzen nicht erleiden, schalt er sich selbst.

Er drückte den Gedanken beiseite und beeilte sich zu beenden, was er begonnen hatte.

******


	12. Chapter 12: My sweet prince

**Kapitel 12 :„My sweet Prince" **

Octas Biss hatte kaum wehgetan, und als das Gift sich in ihr ausbreitete, hatte es sich angefühlt, als wäre sie mit kaltem Wasser übergossen worden.

Nun konnte Gillian sich nicht mehr bewegen, und das Licht ging aus.

Sie hörte auch nichts mehr, und fast war es so, als wäre sie eingeschlafen; doch dann spürte sie einen scharfen Schmerz an den Armen und den Beinen und sie wollte wegzucken, war jedoch wie in Stein gemeißelt.  
Doch das war noch erträglich gegen den Schmerz, der dann kam.

Wieder spürte sie, wie ihr der kostbare Lebenssaft ausgesaugt wurde, doch diesesmal konnte sie nichts tun, um sich dagegen zu wehren.

Alle ihre Sinne schrien ihr zu, dass sie in großer Gefahr war, dass sie sterben würde, wenn sie mehr Blut verlor. Doch es war ihr nicht möglich, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu heben, oder die Augen zu öffnen.

Ihr wurde schwindelig und der Schmerz verkam zu einem pochenden Bummern.

Sie fühlte sich ganz leicht, und eiskalt.

So ist es also zu sterben, dachte Gillian.

Es war gar nicht schlimm.

In der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit um sie herum, gab es nichts wahrzunehmen.

Gillian hatte sich in Dunkelheit und Schatten schon immer wohl gefühlt. Schon als kleines Kind hatte sie nie Angst vor der Dunkelheit gehabt, sondern im Gegenteil immer darauf bestanden, dass alles Licht gelöscht wurde, wenn sie schlafen wollte. Und später als Teenager hatte sie die Dämmerung immer herbeigesehnt und sich dann, wenn es dunkel war, viel freier und selbstbewusster gefühlt.

Und Larten hatte sie in den Circus aufgenommen gemacht, nachdem er ihre außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit entdeckt hatte, Schatten um sich zu sammeln. Es war für Gillian so, als wäre Dunkelheit Materie, nicht bloß Abwesenheit von Licht, sondern wie Feuer oder Wasser und sie konnte sie sammeln oder fortschicken.

Nun, als sie in völliger Dunkelheit lag, war es, als wären die Schatten ihre Freunde, und wenn es auch sonst nichts gab, was sie tun oder wahrnehmen konnte: die Schatten gehorchten ihr noch immer.

Sie legten sich um sie und hüllten sie ein, und füllten die Leere, die entstand, als all ihr Blut sie verließ.

Gillian war erfüllt von Finsternis und als ihr letzter Blutstropfen sie verließ, flossen Schatten durch ihre Venen, Düsternis durch ihre Arterien und Nacht durch alle ihre Nerven.

Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl.

Und jemand saugte noch immer, war bemüht, auch den allerletzten Tropfen aus ihr herauszupressen. Und ihre Freunde die Schatten flüsterten ihr zu, dass sie sich aufsaugen lassen würden, und den Angreifer somit töten, wenn sie das wünsche.

Gillian sah den Angreifer Murlough vor sich, wie er an ihrem Hals hing und Ekel und Hass umspülten sie, bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie auch nur berührte. Und ja, sie wünschte Murlough den Tod.

Sauge nur weiter, trinke meinen Hass und meine Dunkelheit, ersticke an meiner Finsternis…

Für einen Moment hatte sich Gillian dieser Illusion hingegeben, als ein Bild vor ihr aufblitzte: Lartens roter Haarschopf schwebte über ihr, und sein narbiges Gesicht schaute traurig und besorgt.

Larten.

Da durchfuhr die Erkenntnis sie wie ein Blitz: Nicht Murlough war es, der an ihrem Hals hing; es war Larten !

NEIN!, schrie Gillian innerlich, und befahl mit aller Kraft den Schatten zurück.

Widerwillig löste die Dunkelheit sich von ihr, flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie sterben würde, wenn sie es nicht zuließ, dass sie den Angreifer töteten.

Nein, nicht, lasst ihn, zieht euch zurück.

_Dann stirbst du._

Ich vertraue ihm.

_Du stirbst._

Dann soll es so sein.

Larten Crepsley saugte mit kräftigen Zügen am Hals seiner Studentin, spie jedes Mal einen Schwall Blut auf den Teppich und saugte weiter.

Die zarte Frau rührte sich nicht, denn sie war von Octas Gift paralysiert. Er konnte sowohl das Gift als auch das böse Blut des Vampaneze Murlough schmecken.

Er gab sich alle Mühe, ihren Körper von beidem zu befreien.

Ihr Zustand war jetzt äußerst kritisch: Ihr Herz und ihre Atmung standen still, und es gab kaum einen Tropfen Vampirblut mehr in ihr, der sie am Leben hielt.

Larten hörte auf.

Es war genug.

Nahm er ihr mehr, würde sie sterben.

Genaugenommen, war sie in diesem Moment bereits tot, und Larten betete, dass das, was er jetzt vorhatte, sie zurückholen würde.

Er griff mit einer Hand in eine Innentasche seines Mantels und zauberte eine kleine Ampulle mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit hervor: Octas Gegengift.

Mit einer Hand entkorkte er die Ampulle mit der anderen tastete er nach dem Dolch.

Er setzte das Gegengift an die Lippen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Er trank die Flüssigkeit mit einem Schluck, gleichzeitig setzte er sich mit dem Dolch einen tiefen Schnitt am eigenen Handgelenk.

Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Gillians Herz stand still, und jede Sekunde konnte zu spät sein.

Während er spürte, wie ihm das Gegenmittel die Kehle herunterrann, legte er sein aufgeschnittenes Handgelenk an Gillians Mund und ließ Blut hineinträufeln.

Er hob das andere Handgelenk an seinen eigenen Mund, schlitzte sich selbst mit seinen scharfen Zähnen und legte diese Wunde auf die noch immer offene Stelle an Gillians Hals.

Ich hätte zuerst ihre Wunden wieder schließen müssen, dachte er noch, und versuchte schnell die Schnitte an Armen und Beinen zu zu lecken.

Er flittete, um alles gleichzeitig hinzubekommen, und hatte dennoch das Gefühl, zu langsam zu sein.

Als ihre Wunden geschlossen waren, presste er seine blutenden Handgelenke auf ihren Hals und zog Gillian, die so leicht wie eine Feder war, in seinen Arm.

Dann presste er das zweite Handgelenk auf ihren Mund und flehte: Trink. Trink!

Doch Gillian rührte sich nicht.

Der Vorhang des Eingangs wurde beiseite geschoben und ein grausiger Anblick erbot sich Darren Shan.

Sein Vampirmeister Larten Crepsley saß auf dem Fußboden, dessen Teppich sich mit einer Lache Blut vollgesaugt hatte.

In den Armen hielt er die schneeweiße Gillian, die schlaff und kraftlos ihren Kopf nach hinten hängen ließ.

Aus einem tiefen Schnitt an seinem eigenen Handgelenk ließ Larten Blut in ihren Mund laufen.

Aber am schlimmsten war der Gesichtsausdruck des Vampirs: er war bleich und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen.

Und Darren hatte ihn noch nie so verzweifelt und hilflos gesehen.

Als der Vampir Darren im Eingang entdeckte, wurde er unruhig.

Er begann die leblose Frau in seinem Arm hin und her zu wiegen, und flüsterte ihr eindringlich zu: "Du musst trinken. Trinke, Gillian. Bitte!"

Darren krampfte sich das Herz zusammen.

Es war unerträglich zu sehen, wie Larten leidete.

Aber es war offensichtlich, dass Gillian tot war.

Doch dann nahm Gillian einen tiefen Schluck.

Beide, der Halbvampir und sein Meister starrten auf die Kehle der Frau, die sich wieder bewegte, und gierig die Flüssigkeit in sich aufnahm, die in sie hineinfloss.

Aufgeregt drückte der Vampir seine Hand fester auf ihren Mund, da öffnete sie ihre Augen.

Larten hielt Gillian wie ein Baby und strahlte sie an, während diese gierig an seinem Handgelenk saugte.

Sie hatte einen kräftigen Zug am Leib und Larten stellte fest, dass er selbst sehr hungrig war.

Sein Blick fiel auf Darren.

Er nickte mit dem Kopf zum Schrank. „Darren. Bring mir Blut."

Darren starrte ihn erschrocken an, und der Vampir musste ihn knurrend ein zweites Mal dazu auffordern. Dann erst reagierte er.

Schnell stolperte er hinüber zu dem kleinen Schrank und riß die Türen auf. Hier bewahrte der Vampir in einem kleinen Kühlschrank Blutkonserven auf, und Darren nahm welche heraus.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Gillian ihm beigebracht hatte, was zu tun sein, damit das Blut nicht geronn. Er griff nach einer Glaskaraffe und mit schwitzenden Fingern versuchte er den Verschluß aufzufummeln.

Hinter ihm machte Gillian fürchterliche schmatzende und saugende Geräusche und Larten stöhnte.

Vergiss die Karaffe, schalt Darren sich selbst, stopfte sich mehrere Blutbeutel unter den Arm und lief zu Larten zurück.

Er kniete sich neben den Vampir und hielt ihm eine Packung hin.

Der nahm sie ihm rasch aus der Hand und riß sie mit seinen Zähnen auf. Er trank den Beutel in einem Zug leer und warf ihn dann achtlos hinter sich.

Gillian sah ihn mit großen dunklen Augen an.

Plötzlich gab sie ein Fauchen von sich, dass wie das eines Raubtieres klang und sprang vor. Sie stieß Larten zu Boden und jagte ihre Zähne in seinen Hals.

Sie biß fest zu.

Larten legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und packte zu.

Er zögerte.

Er biß die Zähne zusammen und befahl Darren: "Darren. Geh und besorge mehr Blut". Und als dieser nicht reagierte: "Geh!"

Hastig wich Darren zurück und lief davon.

Erleichtert, ihn nicht mehr in der Nähe zu wissen, konzentrierte sich der Vampir wieder auf die Frau an seinem Hals. Sein Instinkt rief ihm zu, er solle sie von sich wegreißen, denn mit jedem Schluck, den sie von ihm nahm, wurde er mehr geschwächt, und sie gestärkt, so dass, wenn Gillian nicht mehr sie selbst sein sollte, er mit jeder Sekunde weniger Chancen gegen sie haben würde.

Er hatte ein schreckliches Bild vor sich: er sah wieder wie der Vampaneze Murlough die kleine Gillian an seiner Kehle hängen hatte und sie von sich riß, wobei diese sich so fest verbissen hatte, dass sie ihm die Muskeln und Sehnen am Hals aufriss.

Larten wollte nicht das gleiche tun.

Nicht dass er solche Skrupel hatte, sich zu verletzen, nein er wollte nicht, dass Gillians neues Leben so begann, wie es aufgehört hatte.

„Willst du mich umbringen, Gillian?", knurrte er.

Ihr Biss an seinem Hals tat weh, und er spürte, wie sein Blut ihn verließ.

Sie hatte Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen und hielt ihn umklammert, als wäre er die rettende Boje auf offener See.

„Gillian…", flüsterte er, und seine Stimme wurde schon schwächer. „Du musst aufhören."

Larten stöhnte.

Da ließ Gillian von ihm ab.

Sie sah aus großen dunklen Augen auf ihn herab und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Sie wollte mehr.

Aber etwas hatte ihr gesagt, dass es genug sei.

Etwas… das war Larten selbst gewesen.

Langsam erst nahm sie wahr, wie schwach er geklungen hatte. Und aussah.

Er lag auf dem Boden, und sie lag auf ihm, ihre Beine um seine geschlungen. Sie stützte sich jetzt mit beiden Armen vom Boden ab, so dass ihr langes schwarzes Haar wie ein Vorhang rechts und links von seinem Gesicht herunterfiel.

An seinem Hals war eine große Bisswunde.

War ich das?

Sie leckte sich nocheinmal über die Lippen und nahm diesen unvergleichlichen Geschmack wahr.

Ich habe sein Blut getrunken!

Larten unter ihr stöhnte und bewegte sich.

Sein Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und breitete sich heiß von ihrer Kehle in ihren Bauch aus.

Er roch so gut!

Sie spürte, wie ihr am ganzen Körper erst warm wurde, dann heiß.

Larten, er hat mir sein Blut gegeben.

Er hat mich verwandelt!

Der Vampir sah sie an und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.

Und während sich sein Blut in ihr verströmte, breiteten sich auch seine Gefühle in ihr aus.

Gillian zog scharf die Luft ein, und nahm erst jetzt wahr, dass es ihr erster Atemzug war.

Ihre Lungen füllten sich und ein kribbeliges Gefühl wie von tausend Taranteln breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, und kroch durch ihre Venen bis in die kleinste Fingerspitze und unter die Kopfhaut.

Lächelnd beugte Gillian sich herab und umschloß zärtlich die Wunde an Larten Crepsleys Hals mit ihren weichen Lippen.

Eine Hand von Larten fuhr ihr in den Nacken und hielt sie kräftig fest, bereit sie wegzuziehen.

„Gillian…", stöhnte der Vampir, und Gillian spürte wie es köstlich in ihr kribbelte, als er ihren Namen aussprach.

Vorsichtig leckte sie die Wunde zu und hauchte zum Abschluß einen Kuß auf den jetzt wieder glatten Hals.

Sie schob sich auf die Brust des Mannes, so dass ihr Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Ein Schwall Wärme durchflutete sie erneut, als sie in seinen Gedanken las, dass er sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob sie ihn nicht etwa wieder angriff. Fast hätte sie laut aufgelacht vor Freude, seine Gedanken so direkt und unverfälscht lesen zu können.

Endlich.

Endlich spürte, nein wusste sie, was er fühlte, was er dachte, er war in ihr, es gab nichts mehr, was er vor ihr verbergen konnte.

Gillian kräuselte die Lippen und ein Schauder durchfuhr ihren Körper, als sie in sich hineinforschte zu einem ganz bestimmten Gedanken, zu einem ganz bestimmten Gefühl: zu den Gefühlen, die Larten für sie hegte.

Und ja, sie waren da.

Und sie waren stark.

Die Studentin des Vampirs lag auf Larten Crepsley, die Augen genüsslich geschlossen, ein Bein zwischen seine gedrängt, das andere um ihn geschlungen.

Der Vampir hielt sie ebenfalls eng umfasst, und fuhr mit einer rauen Hand zärtlich an ihrem Rücken herunter.

Gillian öffnete die Augen und sah dem Mann mit der Narbe tief in die Augen.

Dann beugte sie sich wenige Zentimeter vor, ihre Lippen berührten fast seine.

Sie atmete seinen Duft ein, und der Vampir öffnete leicht seinen Mund.

Gillian drückte ihre Lippen auf seine und küsste Larten Crepsley leidenschaftlich, und er zog sie umso dichter zu sich heran.

Ihn ihrem Körper schäumte Brausepulver.

Sie küssten sich lange und innig, und als sie wieder von einander ließen, waren beide außer Atem.

Gillian lächelte ihren Vampirmeister an und räkelte sich dann wohlig in seinem Arm.

Larten lachte heiser.

„Es tut mir leid, diesen schönen Moment unterbrechen zu müssen", sprach er mit rauer Stimme. "Aber bitte mache dich darauf gefasst, dass es gleich noch einmal weh tun wird. Wenn mein Blut dein Herz erreicht."

„Hmmm", murmelte Gillian. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendetwas dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl zerstören konnte, das sie empfand.

Nichts konnte stärker, leidenschaftlicher oder intensiver sein, als ihre Liebe zu Larten Crepsley.

Sie hatte sich noch nie, NIE, so stark, schön, unbesiegbar und unsterblich großartig gefühlt.

Sie räkelte sich noch immer wohlig in Lartens Armen, als ein Schmerz ihr Herz wie eine Klaue umschloß.

Mit einem Schlag war alles Schöne weg.

Gillian schrie.

******


	13. Chapter 13: ask for answers

**Kapitel 13 : „Ask for answers" **

Eine Traube Menschen hatte sich vor dem Zelt des Vampirs versammelt. Es waren Mitglieder des _Cirque du Freak_ und sie alle hatten Gillian, die Assistentin Larten Crepsleys schreien hören.

Es waren fürchterliche Schreie gewesen.

Man hatte Mr Tall den Direktor geholt, und Mr Tall war in das Zelt des Vampirs gegangen, was niemand anderes gewagt hatte.

Er war bis jetzt nicht wieder herausgekommen.

Aber die Schreie waren verstummt.

Dann endlich, erschien die lange Gestalt Mr Talls im Eingang. Er bückte sich, um herauszukommen und richtete sich dann wieder zu seiner imposanten Größe auf.

Sofort wurde das Gemurmel der Anwesenden lauter, und sie riefen ihm Fragen zu.

Mr Tall hob jedoch beschwichtigend die Hände und versicherte, alles sei in bester Ordnung.

Im Schutz seines großen Rückens, schlüpfte Gillian ebenfalls aus dem Zelt und huschte zu dem Wohnwagen mit den Duschen.

Sie brauchte jetzt erstmal dringend ein Bad.

So wie sie aussah, konnte sie keinem Mitglied des Circus unter die Augen treten.

Es dauerte ein halbe Ewigkeit, bis Gillian das Blut aus den Haaren heraus gewaschen hatte.

Als sie sauber und erfrischt die Dusche in einem Schwall heißer Luft verließ, fühlte sie sich wie neugeboren.

Und das war sie ja auch gewissermaßen.

Sie hob ihr altes Kleid vom Boden auf, stellte aber fest, dass es komplett zerrissen und ebenfalls mit Blut durchtränkt war.

Ohne Bedauern stopfte sie es zusammen mit dem ebenfalls zerrissenen Pullover von Steve in eine Mülltonne, und griff sich den geblümten Morgenrock von Kristina Teeth von einem Haken, und streifte ihn sich über, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen.

Unbemerkt verließ Gillian das Lager und stieg den angrenzenden Hügel hinauf.

Es war eine warme Sommernacht und Sterne funkelten auf sie herab.

Gillian die Vampirin setzte sich auf einen Felsen, und sah auf die Lagerfeuer und bunten Laternen des _Cirque du Freak_ hinab. Von Ferne hörte sie jemanden Violine spielen, Zikaden summten ihr Lied um sie herum, und der Wind flüsterte in den Bäumen.

Alles erschien der frisch geborenen Vampirin lebendig und farbenfroh. Es war, als sähe sie die Nacht zum ersten mal wirklich, als wäre ein Grauschleier, der auf der Welt und ihrem Herzen gelegen hatte, gelüftet worden.

Gillian genoß wie ihr Haar im Wind flatterte, und bohrte ihre nackten Zehen in die Erde.

Ein Mann erschien auf dem Hügel, trat hinter die Vampirin und sah mit ihr gemeinsam zu dem Circus unter ihnen hinunter.

„Es ist, als würde die Nacht ein Lied singen, nicht wahr?"

Gillian nickte ohne sich zu dem Mann umzusehen.

„Ach…", er atmete rasselnd ein „Ich erinnere mich, wie ich mich in meiner ersten Nacht gefühlt habe. Unbeschreiblich. Als wäre ich ewig jung."

Gillian lächelte. „Aber Gavner Purl, das sind sie doch noch immer."

Gillian drehte sich zu dem alten Vampirgalan um, der nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuß darauf. „Sehr charmant von euch, meine Liebe. Ihr gebt einem alten Vampir das Gefühl, wieder begehrlich zu sein." Er schnaufte asthmatisch.

Gillian stand von dem Felsen auf nahm das Paket entgegen, das Gavner Purl ihr hinhielt:" Das ist für euch."

Sie öffnete die Verpackung und eines der Kleider, das der Gavner für sie gekauft hatte, kam zum Vorschein.

„Mr Telton versicherte mir, ihr habt in diesem ganz besonders entzückend ausgesehen."

Gillian strahlte. Dieses Kleid hatte ihr am besten gefallen.

„Zieht es an."

Gillian kräuselte die Lippen und lächelte schelmisch. Sie drehte sich um und ließ den Morgenmantel zu Boden gleiten. Da sie nichts anderes drunter trug, stand sie für einen Moment nackt vor Gavner Purl, bevor sie das Kleid über ihren Kopf zog.

Sie hörte den Vampir hinter sich schnaubend atmen.

Gillian grinste. Das war sie dem alten Stutzer schuldig gewesen.

Gavner Purl zog ihr den Reißverschluß am Rücken zu, und lächelte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ah, Mr Telton hatte Recht."

„Danke", sagte Gillian und blickte mädchenhaft in gespielter Verlegenheit zu Boden.

Gavner Purl räusperte sich. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis dafür, dass ich Mr Telton angewiesen habe, die anderen Kleider zurückzugeben. Ihr habt meine Ressourcen ganz schön strapaziert und wir wollen ja nicht, dass ich in den nächsten Monaten auf dem Trockenen sitze".

„Aber…ich dachte…die Kreditkarte. Das Haus." Gillian war verwirrt.

Gavner Purl strich sich mit dem Zeigefinger über das Oberlippenbärtchen und schaute pikiert. „Das Haus war nicht meines und die Kreditkarte …naja, die war, sagen wir, geliehen."

Gillian blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Gavner Purl grinste. „Habe ich euch beeindruckt?"

„Allerdings. Dann war alles nur gespielt?"

Gavner Purl tat empört: "Aber nein, meine Liebe. Wo denkt ihr hin. Es war, sagen wir… eine Aufmerksamkeit."

Gillian kräuselte die Nase. „Ihr habt versucht, mich zu kaufen. Ihr wolltet wissen, ob ich bei all den Kleidern und den Geschenken trotzdem zu Larten zurückkehren würde."

Gavner Purl lächelte: "Natürlich. Es war ein kleiner Charaktertest. Und ihr habt ihn mit Bravour bestanden. Schon am ersten Tag seid ihr geflohen."

„Dann wusste Larten davon?"

„Gewiß! Ich würde es nie wagen, einem Vampir seine Assistentin zu stehlen. Schon gar nicht, die liebreizende Assistentin meines besten Freundes. Nachdem ihr mich angefleht hattet, euch als meine Schülerin zu akzeptieren, bin ich schnurstracks zu Larten und habe ihm von eurem Vorhaben erzählt. Wir haben uns dann darauf geeinigt, dass ich euch erst einmal mit nehme, bis ihr euren Fehler einseht. Das mit den Kleidern dagegen war meine Idee. Ich dachte, es wäre hilfreich euren Willen zu brechen."

Gillian schluckte.

„Seid nicht böse mit mir, meine Liebe. Es wäre nicht Rechtens gewesen, wenn ich euch verwandelt hätte…"

„Ich weiß. Ihr habt eure Sache gut gemacht."

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die andere. „Danke, Gavner Purl."

Der Vampir sah zufrieden aus.

„Verratet mir nur noch eines, Vampirin Gillian: War es so schrecklich bei mir, dass ihr schon am ersten Tag fliehen musstet?"

Gillian lachte. „Es war ganz wundervoll. Es war nur…. Ich habe das Unrechte meiner Tat schnell erkannt."

Gavner Purl wippte auf den Absätzen und spitzte den Mund, als erwarte er einen weiteren Kuß. "Ich wäre auch kein schlechter Meister gewesen, oder?"

Gillian lächelte ihn verführerisch an. „Nein, ihr wäret ganz wundervoll gewesen."

Gavner Purl tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch kleine Schweißerlen vom Mund, räusperte sich, und griff hinter sich: "Bevor ich es vergesse…"

Er zauberte noch eine Tüte zutage: "Das habt ihr bei mir vergessen."

Gillian sah in die Tüte. „Was…?"

Doch als sie aufsah, war der alte Vampirgalan verschwunden.

Gillian griff in die Tüte und holte hervor, was darin war: Es waren die Stiefel, die Larten ihr geschenkt hatte.

„Oh…" Ihr Herz begann zu klopfen.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Felsen und zog die Stiefel über ihre nackten Füße.

Sie passten wie angegossen.

Als Gillian hinunter in das Lager des _Cirque du Freak_ ging, blieben aller Augen auf ihr haften.

Jemand, der gerade jonglierte, ließ alle Keulen fallen, als sie vorbeiging, und so mancher Darsteller des _Cirque_ starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher.

Gillian lächelte allen verlegen zu. Es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass sie sich heute Nacht verwandelt hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Zirkusleute Angst vor ihr hatten, und versuchte so harmlos und nett wie möglich zu wirken, aber ihre plötzliche Freundlichkeit, als sie jeden begrüßte, dem sie begegnete, verwirrte die Leute, so dass Gillian schnell wieder so tat, als bekomme sie nicht mit, wie man ihr hinterher starrte.

Vor Evras Zelt blieb sie stehen und zögerte.

Ein leises Gitarrenspiel drang aus dem Inneren des Zeltes zu ihr.

Sie hob die Hand und klopfte an.

„Ja?", die traurige Melodie verstummte.

„Ich bin es, Evra. Kann ich rein kommen?" Gillian schob die Eingangsplane beiseite.

Evra saß auf einem Hocker, mit seiner Gitarre auf den Knien und sah sie forschend an. „Du musst jetzt also um Erlaubnis bitten, bevor du ein Haus betrittst?"

Gillian lachte. „Nein, ich wollte nur höflich sein."

Evra betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. „Aber stimmt es, was sie sagen? Bist du…?"

Gillian nickte.

Evras Blick war an ihrem Körper hängen geblieben, das in dem Abendkleid sehr gut zur Geltung kam. Er schluckte und sah schnell weg.

„Ich habe dich schreien gehört…War es sehr schlimm?"

Gillian schauderte und nickte dann wieder.

„Evra…ich bin hier, weil ich mich entschuldigen möchte…"

„Wofür? Dafür dass du mich betäubt und in die Kiste gesteckt hast?!".

"Dafür, dass ich dich betäubt, dein Blut getrunken und in die Kiste gesteckt habe", flüsterte Gillian mit belegter Stimme.

Evra stand ruckartig vom Hocker auf, und brachte ein paar Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und der Vampirin. „Du hast…du hast…mein Blut getrunken?!" Er fasste sich an den grünen Hals.

Gillian sah ihn flehend an. „Ja, aber bitte lass mich erklären…"

Evra schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Er hielt die Gitarre vor sich, als wolle er sich schützen.

„Evra…", Gillian machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und registrierte traurig, dass er zurückwich. „Ich war durstig und brauchte dringend Blut, und ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, ich musste etwas trinken, bevor die Sonne unterging…"

„Das war nicht ok!"

Gillian faltete die Hände vorm Gesicht, als würde sie beten. „Ich weiß. Aber…du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

Der Schlangenjunge blickte sie erstaunt an. „Das Leben gerettet?"

Gillian nickte: „Ja. Ich wurde angegriffen, gestern…heute Nacht." Es kam Gillian vor wie eine Ewigkeit, und erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass alles erst wenige Stunden her war. „Ein Vampaneze hat mich in die Kehle gebissen, und wollte mich töten. Aber er ließ mich los, weil mein Blut ihm zu bitter war. Deswegen konnte ich entkommen." Die Einzelheiten behielt Gillian lieber für sich.

„Zu bitter?"

Gillian grinste: „Du schmeckst scheußlich. Dein Blut ist wie das eines Tieres. Wie Schlangenblut." Sie behielt für sich, dass echtes Schlangenblut für Vampire giftig war.

„Na toll…", Evra ließ die Gitarre sinken und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich schmecke also scheußlich."

„Ich verspreche, ich tue es nie wieder."

„Schon klar. Da müsstest du schon seeehr hungrig sein, um so was ekliges noch mal zu essen."

„Nein Evra", Gillian ging zum Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich tue es wirklich nie wieder. Das war unrecht."

Er sah auf seine Hände. „Ja, das war es. Du hättest fragen können."

Gillian war verblüfft. „Meinst du….?"

Evra sah sie an. „Wenn du gefragt hättest, hätte ich dir mein Blut gegeben. Du hättest mich nicht betäuben und in die Kiste stecken sollen. Es hat Stunden gedauert, bis mich jemand gefunden hat."

Gillians Augen wurden feucht. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ja, es hat voll lange gedauert, bis jemand kam und die Kiste…"

„Nein, meinst du das ernst, dass du mir dein Blut angeboten hättest?"

Evra nickte.

Gillian wurde warm ums Herz. Sie schluckte, und musste wegsehen.

„Was ist?"

"Danke." Gillian war den Tränen nahe, aber sie wollte Evra nicht erschrecken, denn ihre Tränen würden jetzt blutrot sein, daher unterdrückte sie ihre Gefühle und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Du…du bist ein echter Freund, Evra."

Er wurde verlegen.

„Genau genommen, bist du mein bester Freund ", sagte Gillian und merkte, dass sie das noch nie von jemandem hatte behaupten können.

„Ich wäre sehr gerne dein bester Freund", sagte Evra schüchtern. Er hob seine rechte Faust und spreizte den kleinen Zeigefinger ab: „Also? Freunde?"

Gillian lächelte ebenfalls. Sie hob auch ihre Hand. „Freunde."

„Und kein heimliches Beißen mehr, ohne zu Fragen?"

„Nie wieder!"

Sie verhakten ihre kleinen Finger ineinander und lächelten sich an.

Evra zog seine Hand zurück und lächelte verlegen. „Is vielleicht ganz gut, eine Vampirin als Freund zu haben. Besonders wenn sie mein Blut nicht mag."

Gillian grinste. „Und vor dem Halbvampir, mit dem du dir das Zelt teilst, musst du auch keine Angst haben."

Evra grinste zurück.

Gillian stand auf. „Apropos Halbvampir. Ich mach mich mal auf die Suche nach Darren. Es gibt da etwas, für das ich mich auch bei ihm entschuldigen muß."

Als Gillian das Zelt verließ, ertönte hinter ihr wieder die leise Melodie auf der Gitarre.

Das Lied klang jetzt viel fröhlicher.

Sie fand Darren hinter dem Zelt.

„Hast du gelauscht?"

„Hast du mich nicht bemerkt? Ich dachte, als Vampir bekommt man so etwas mit. Du musst aufmerksamer für deine Umgebung werden." Darren grummelte und stemmte die Fäuste in die Taschen.

„Darren…gehen wir ein Stück?"

Darren nickte widerwillig und ging neben der Vampirin her.

Schweigend verließen sie das Lager und stiegen den Hügel hinauf.

In den Bäumen wisperte und raschelte es und ein leichter Wind kräuselte das Gras.

Gillian versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Darren. Was heute Nacht geschehen ist, war allein meine Schuld."

„Du hast mich in eine Falle gelockt!"

„Jaaa…", Gillian nickte gequält. „Aber Steve hat mich reingelegt. Er hat mich belogen. Ich wusste nicht, dass Murlough da sein würde. Er hat mich betrogen."

„Woher kennst du Steve?"

Gillian seufzte. Der Gedanke an den Augenblick auf der Brücke, als sie an Murloughs Arm hing und er losgelassen hatte, ließ ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken wandern. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich gedacht, sie würde sterben. „Sie haben mir aufgelauert." Gillian begriff erst jetzt, wo sie die Ereignisse des Abends rekapitulierte, was geschehen war.

„Sie haben an der Brücke, an der ich Larten Crepsley das erste Mal begegnete, auf mich gewartet. Sie wussten, dass ich früher oder später dorthin gehen würde." Und damit wussten sie mehr über mich, als ich selbst, stellte Gillian erstaunt fest. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, zu der Brücke zu gehen. Nicht bewusst. Aber wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, stimmte es. Früher oder später, wäre sie dorthin zurück gegangen. Es war Schicksal.

Die Vampaneze waren gut über sie informiert.

„Murlough hat mich von der Brücke gestoßen, und dein Freund Steve hat mich gerettet."

„Nur, das er wohl nicht mehr mein Freund ist."

Gillian sah Darren an. Sie blieben stehen.

„Wolltest du wirklich eine Vampaneze werden?"

Gillian verzog das Gesicht. „Darren…du musst das verstehen…Larten hat es mir verweigert, ich wusste nicht was tun…ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg."

Darren rümpfte angewidert die Nase. „Und mich hast du dafür an sie verkauft."

„Nein!", rief Gillian entsetzt "So war es nicht!"

„Ach nein? Du hast mich doch in das Theater gelockt, mit der Lüge, dass meine Eltern entführt seien. Dabei waren sie nur bei den Nachbarn…"

„Ja! Das war gelogen, ich wollte dich aus dem _Cirque_ locken und zu einem neutralen Ort. Steve wollte mit dir reden."

„Reden. Pah!"

„Ich wusste es nicht", flehte Gillian." Ich sagte doch, er hat mich reingelegt!"

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Gillian dachte nach. „Er war sehr verletzt. Er sagte, du hättest ihm seinen Platz weggenommen und er wolle das ein für alle mal klären. Er sagte, er könne nicht weitermachen, ohne zu wissen, ob du ihn betrogen hast oder nicht."

Darren schluckte. „Aber ich habe ihn nicht betrogen."

„Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich kannte nur die Version, die du mir erzählt hast, und das, was Steve dazu sagte. Ich wollte…ich wollte auch wissen, was die Wahrheit war."

„Und wenn du alles erfahren hattest, wolltest du mich umbringen!"

„Nein, Darren ! Ich wusste nicht, dass Steve sowas vorhatte, ich wollte nicht, dass ihr kämpft! Ich sagte doch, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Murlough da war! Ich…ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Steve so voller Hass ist."

Darren schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht."

Gillian sah im Geiste Steves Gesicht und seine faszinierend violetten Augen vor sich. Wie hatte sie sich nur so in ihm täuschen können?

Darren quälten ähnliche Gedanken.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Murlough passiert?" Gillian hatte nichts mehr vom Kampf mitbekommen, nachdem der Vampaneze ihr das Rückgrat gebrochen und sie zwischen die alten Theatersitze geschleudert hatte.

„Crepsley hat ihn getötet."

Gillian riß erschrocken den Mund auf. „Er hat…?!"

Darren nickte.

Gillians Herz begann zu pochen und Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Larten Crepsley hatte den Vampaneze Murlough getötet? Das war nicht gut…

„Was war das, was du mit ihm gemacht hast? Ich habe gesehen, wie du den Vampaneze mit… einer Art Schattenpeitsche verbrannt hast. Larten sagt, er hätte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Und ich auch nicht."

Gillian zuckte die Schultern. Ja, was genau hatte sie eigentlich gemacht? Sie erinnerte sich, die Schatten in sich geballt zu haben und sie dann zu einer Art Waffe geformt zu haben.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich das gemacht habe. Ich denke, es war, weil ich so viel Adrenalin im Blut hatte." Darüber würde sie noch nachdenken müssen. Aber zunächst brannte ihr eine andere Frage auf der Seele: „Und…was ist mit Steve?" Gillian schluckte. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort hören wollte.

„Er ist entkommen. Mr Tiny hat ihn mit genommen."

„Mr Tiny? Er war da!?"

Darren nickte.

Gillian wurde kalt. Was hatte Mr Tiny dort zu suchen gehabt? Wie viel hatte er gesehen, und wie viel hatte er seine Finger im Spiel?

„Darren…". Sie packte ihn am Arm. „Ich will, dass du etwas weißt. Was auch geschieht, ich bin auf der Seite von Mr Creplsey. Ich bin auf deiner Seite."

„Hmmm, ja schon gut." Ihm war die Situation unangenehm, und er entzog sich ihrem Griff.

Gillian musterte ihn. „Um ehrlich zu sein… Ich bin froh, dass Steve noch lebt."

Darren sah sie an, denn er fühlte das Gleiche.

„Aber wenn ich ihm das nächste Mal begegne…Dann verpasse ich ihm eine Ohrfeige, dass ihm der Kopf wegfliegt!"

Darren verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Er sah wieder vor sich, wie sein Freund Steve Gillian so hart eine verpasst hatte, dass sie auf den Bühnenboden geknallt war.

Er grinste: „Ich auch."

Gillian grinste zurück.

Sie atmete tief ein, und sah zu den Sternen hoch.

„Ich werde euch bald verlassen."

Darren erschrak: „Aber du bist doch gerade erst wieder zurück!"

Gillian lächelte zu den Sternen hoch. „Keine Sorge, ich gehe ja nicht heute. Und auch nicht in den nächsten Tagen. Aber in ein paar Wochen vielleicht. Ich muß lernen alleine klar zu kommen."

Als sie es aussprach, wusste sie, dass es stimmte.

„Aber vorher gibt es noch so einiges, das ich dir beibringen muß." Sie lächelte, und Darren wurde klar, dass ihr Training, jetzt wo sie eine Vampirin war, keineswegs leichter werden würde. Trotzdem war Darren froh, dass Gillian noch eine Weile bei ihnen blieb. Ihm graute vor dem Gedanken, mit Larten Crepsley alleine zu sein.

„Ich geh jetzt zu Larten", verkündete sie. „Und du…du hältst dich für den Rest der Nacht von unserem Zelt fern."

Die Vampirin kräuselte die Lippen zu einem neckischen Lächeln und war verschwunden.

******


	14. Chapter 14: The bitter end

**Kapitel 14 : „The bitter end" **

Larten Crepsley stand vor dem Spiegel und knöpfte sich das frische Hemd zu. Er hatte sich umziehen müssen, da sein Anzug mit Blut getränkt gewesen war.

Gillians Blut.

Er zog eine Weste über und seufzte. Er machte sich Sorgen, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Dieser Abend hatte alles verändert.

Der Vampir sah auf, weil jemand das Zelt betrat.

Gillians Anblick verschlug ihm den Atem. Sie trug ein elegantes tief ausgeschnittenes Abendkleid, das er noch nie zuvor an ihr gesehen hatte. Ihre Haut war von einem makellosen weiß und ihre schwarzen Haare umflossen sie, wie Wasser.

Als sein Blick an ihr herab glitt, blieb er an den Stiefeln hängen, die sie trug. Sein Herz klopfte, als er erkannte, dass es die waren, die er ihr geschenkt und die sie nicht einmal anprobiert hatte. Es machte ihn glücklich, zu sehen, dass sie sie jetzt trug. Und dass sie ihr scheinbar passten.

Gillian war stehengeblieben und betrachtete ihrerseits den alten Vampir. Bei seinem Anblick pochte ihr Herz wie immer angenehm. Sie errötete leicht, als sie bemerkte, wie er sie ansah.

Schnell ging sie über den Teppich auf ihn zu. Ein scharfer Geruch stieg ihr von dem Teppich aus in die Nase. Er war verklebt mit getrocknetem Blut.

Larten Crepsley sah, wie sie die Nase rümpfte. "Ich fürchte, der Teppich wird nie wieder der selbe sein."

Gillian lächelte: „Seine Zeit war abgelaufen."

Wortlos griff sie zu einem Halstuch und schlang es um Lartens Hals und half ihm, den letzten Knopf des Hemdes zu schließen.

Dabei berührten seine Finger ihre und ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihr aus.

Sie trat zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk. Der Vampir mit dem orangenroten Haarschopf und der Narbe quer über dem Gesicht, hatte sich nicht verändert. Nur das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen schien ihr intensiver als sonst. Es machte ihn attraktiver als jemals zuvor.

Larten zog eine Augenbraue hoch und besah sich Gillian von oben bis unten. Er stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff durch die Zähne. „Ihr seht umwerfend aus, Vampirin Gillian."

Gillians Herz klopfte. „Danke."

Er hob eine Hand und streichelte ihr über die Wange. Gillian schloß seufzend die Augen und genoß das Gefühl seiner rauen Hand in ihrem Gesicht. Sein Daumen strich über ihre Lippen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, stand er dicht bei ihr. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Hand, wie eine Katze. Es fehlte nicht viel, und sie hätte angefangen zu schnurren.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es so abläuft." Lartens Stimme klang belegt.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld", hauchte Gillian.

„Doch. Ich hätte begreifen müssen, wie wichtig es dir ist. Ich hätte voraussehen sollen, wie weit du gehen würdest."

Gillian spürte einen Kloß im Hals. „Ich hätte nicht…ich war nur, so verletzt…ich hätte nie…"

Larten musterte sie aufmerksam. Seine Hand fasste sie unter das Kinn und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Doch du hättest, Gillian", knurrte der Vampir.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. „Ich…", stammelte sie. „Ich wollte…ich wollte doch nur, … dass du mich liebst." Ihre Stimme brach.

Larten hatte sie fest im Griff. Der Druck seiner Hand tat ihr weh. „Weißt du, warum ich dich nicht zu einem Vampir machen wollte?"

Gillians Herz klopfte. _Ich kann das nicht_…hatte er zu ihr gesagt, als sie mit Gavner Purl gegangen war. Was hatte er gemeint?

Ihr Atem ging schnell, als sie versuchte zu ergründen, was der Vampir gemeint hatte. Sein Blut floß in ihren Adern, und sie war ihm so eng verbunden gewesen wie noch nie. Sie hatte in seinen Gedanken lesen können wie in einem offenen Buch. Diese Verbundenheit hatte schon begonnen, nachzulassen. Verzweifelt bemerkte Gillian, dass sie begann, sich erneut von Larten zu entfernen.

Sie wühlte in ihrer Erinnerung. Was hatte Larten für sie empfunden? Was war es gewesen, dass sie in ihm lesen konnte, bevor der Schmerz alles klare Denken ausgelöscht hatte?

„Du hast mir nicht vertraut." Sie schluckte. Es tat weh, es auszusprechen.

Larten ließ sie los.

Sie konnte noch immer seine Finger um ihr Kinn spüren. Er hatte hart zugepackt.

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, sich die Stelle zu reiben. Sie forschte weiter. „Aber jetzt…jetzt vertraust du mir doch?!", rief sie aufgebracht.

Larten drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ging zum Sessel.

„Larten!", rief Gillian erregt. Sie versuchte, zu ergründen, warum er ihr nicht vertraute. „Warum? Ich habe dir nie Anlass gegeben... Du…glaubst doch nicht…Du glaubst, ich hätte etwas Böses in mir?"

Larten Crepsley blickte über seine Schulter.

„Wegen meiner Fähigkeit, mich in Schatten zu hüllen?"

Der Vampir schwieg und griff zur Karaffe. Er goß sich etwas Blut in ein Glas und besah sich die rote Flüssigkeit.

„Das ist eine ungewöhnliche Fähigkeit, Gillian."

Gillian dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem sie die Dunkelheit das allererste Mal heraufbeschworen hatte. Es war auch der Tag gewesen, an dem Larten Crepsley sie eingeladen hatte, sich dem Circus anzuschließen…

Sie war dem Vampir das allererste Mal auf der Brücke begegnet. Larten Crepsley hatte die junge Frau auf dem Geländer gesehen, ihr ein Ticket für den _Cirque du Freak_ überreicht, und war verschwunden.

Am nächsten Abend bei der Vorstellung entdeckte er sie im Zuschauerraum, und er hatte sich gefreut, dass sie gekommen war. Sie war also nicht gesprungen.

Nein, Gillian war nicht gesprungen. Das hatte sie auch gar nicht vorgehabt. Sie hatte nur das köstliche Kribbeln in ihrem Magen und das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut spüren wollen. Als der merkwürdige Mann mit der Narbe und dem orangeroten Haarschopf ihr das Ticket überreichte, war sie verblüfft gewesen.

Und war zur Vorstellung gegangen.

Als Larten Crepsley dann die Bühne betrat, hatte ihr Herz zu hüpfen angefangen. Das war der Mann, der so mysteriös aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden war. Er wollte, dass sie sich diese Show ansah, und nun war sie hier. Fasziniert hatte sie der Show und ganz besonders dem Auftritt Mr Crepsleys zugesehen.

Wer war dieser Mann? Die Dressur seiner Spinne war einmalig, und auch wenn ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken lief, bei dem Anblick der scheußlichen Spinne, so fühlte sie sich doch umso mehr angezogen, von dem Mann der auf der Flöte spielte.

Larten Crepsley hatte Gillian ebenfalls interessiert betrachtet. Er spürte die ganze Vorstellung über, wie sie ihn anstarrte.

Nach der Show, hatte Gillian am Bühneneingang herumgelungert, in der Hoffnung, Mr Crepsley zu begegnen.

Doch er war nicht erschienen.

Verwirrt und traurig kehrte sie in ihre kleine kalte Wohnung zurück, und versuchte zu ergründen, warum ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken an diesen Mann so aufgeregt klopfte. Er war faszinierend!

Darum ging sie auch in der darauffolgenden Nacht zur Vorstellung des _Cirque du Freak_ , und setzte sich ganz nach hinten in den Zuschauerraum.

Larten Crepsley entdeckte die junge Frau trotzdem, als er durch den Vorhang spähte. Sie war also wiedergekommen. Das war nicht gut. So hatte er das nicht geplant. Anscheinend hatte er nun einen kleinen Fan. Der Vampir seufzte.

Er beschloss, der jungen Frau aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis sich ihr Interesse an ihm gelegt hatte. Morgen würde die letzte Vorstellung des _Cirque du Freak_ in dieser Stadt sein. Dann würde er weiterziehen, und die junge Selbstmörderin könnte ihn bald vergessen.

Er absolvierte seine Nummer, ohne Gillian eines Blickes zu würdigen, und verschwand nach der Vorstellung rasch, als er sah, dass sie wieder vor dem Bühneneingang nach ihm Ausschau hielt.

Gillian war verzweifelt gewesen. Sie wollte den ungewöhnlichen Mann unbedingt sprechen. Er hatte ihr das Ticket gegeben, er hatte sie in der ersten Vorstellung wiedererkannt, sie hatte gespürt, wie er sie ansah! Warum ging er ihr aus dem Weg? Es hatte doch einen Sinn gehabt, dass er sie hierher gelockt hatte!

Gillian kaufte ein Ticket für die Vorstellung am folgenden Abend. Sie wusste, es würde die letzte Vorstellung des _Cirque du Freak_ sein.

Sie nahm sich fest vor, dieses mal mit Mr Crepsley zu sprechen.

In der folgenden Nacht betrat Larten Crepsley die Bühne, in dem er hinter dem Vorhang hervorflittete. Wie jedes Mal ging ein Raunen durch die Menge.

Er bemerkte die junge Selbstmörderin. Sie saß dieses Mal in der ersten Reihe, und starrte ihn aus brennenden Augen an.

Mr Creplsey begann mit seiner Nummer. Die ganze Zeit spürte er ihre Blicke auf sich. Zwar fand der alte Vampir es auch ein wenig schmeichelhaft, dass so ein junges Ding sich augenscheinlich in ihn verliebt hatte. Und diese da hatte zugegebenermaßen etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Sie war nicht nur jung und hübsch. Er hatte sie auch kämpfen sehen. Und er hatte sie verzweifelt gesehen, auf dem Geländer einer Brücke stehend, bereit sich herunterzustürzen. Aber gerade weil er spürte, dass er begann, sich zu dieser jungen Frau ebenfalls hingezogen zu fühlen, wollte er den Kontakt mit ihr auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

Das war das Letzte, was Larten Crepsley gebrauchen konnte. Das er sich wieder verliebte.

Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu der jungen Selbstmörderin. Fast hätte er gelacht. Es war köstlich mit anzusehen, wie ihr Gesicht ihre Gefühle widerspiegelte: sie war gleichzeitig fasziniert von dem Vampir und abgestoßen von der Spinne.

Da hatte Larten Crepsley plötzlich eine Idee.

Er setzte Madam Octa auf seine Schulter und verkündete, dass er für die nächste Nummer einen Helfer aus dem Publikum auf die Bühne bitten würde.

Im Saal wurde der Atem angehalten. Niemand wollte freiwillig auf die Bühne.

Larten grinste breit, machte ein paar tänzelnde Schritte nach vorne, und hielt vor der jungen Frau. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, und streckte dann seine Hand zu ihr aus. Gillian hatte ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen angestarrt. Ihre Augen huschten zwischen Lartens Gesicht und der Spinne auf seiner Schulter hin und her.

Larten amüsierte sich köstlich.

Dann nahm Gillian seine Hand.

Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu und führte sie auf die Bühne.

Nachdem er dem Publikum erklärt hatte, wie gefährlich es sei, was er jetzt vor habe, und der jungen Frau auf der Bühne einschärfte, nicht zu schreien oder sich schnell zu bewegen, setzte er die Flöte an die Lippen.

Die junge Selbstmörderin war vor Angst wie erstarrt. Ihre Furcht und ihr Ekel vor der Spinne waren eindeutig größer als ihr Interesse an ihm.

Larten beglückwünschte sich innerlich selbst.

Nach dieser Vorstellung würden der jungen Frau nur die Angst und der Ekel in Erinnerung bleiben und sie würde ihre Verliebtheit in den albernen Zirkusclown bald vergessen.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst spielte Larten eine Melodie und ließ Octa langsam von seinem Arm auf Gillians Schulter wandern.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam er mit, wie Mr Tall hinter dem Vorhang ihm warnende Blicke zu warf, und ihm tonlos bedeutete, diese außerplanmäßige Nummer abzubrechen. Sie nahmen nie jemanden aus dem Publikum. Madam Octa war einfach zu gefährlich. Doch Larten bedeutete ihm, dass er alles unter Kontrolle hatte, und ließ die Spinne sich an dem Hals der jungen Frau hoch tasten.

Die Selbstmörderin war vor Angst erstarrt. Sie hatte den Atem angehalten, Augen und Lippen zusammengepresst und betete nur noch, dass es schnell zu Ende sei.

Als sie die kitzelige Berührung der haarigen Beine an ihrem Hals spürte, kroch Panik in ihr hoch.

Gillian wollte durchhalten, wollte keine Angst zeigen vor Mr Crepsley, wollte ihn beeindrucken, ihn nicht enttäuschen…Ihr war bewusst, dass sie im grellen Scheinwerferlicht stand und aller Augen auf sie gerichtet waren.

_Ich bin nicht da, niemand sieht mich._

Sie begann ein altes Mantra aus ihrer Kindheit vor sich her zu beten._ Ich bin nicht da, niemand sieht mich. Ich bin nicht da, niemand sieht mich. Ich bin nicht da, niemand sieht mich._

Gillian wurde ruhiger; es war, als würde sie sich von der Welt lösen, als schiebe sich ein Schleier zwischen ihr und ihre Umgebung. Auch die widerliche Spinne, die ihr den Kopf herauf kroch, war wie in weite Ferne gerückt.

Es ging sie nichts mehr an. _Ich bin nicht da, niemand sieht mich._

Larten Crepsley hatte amüsiert zugesehen, wie die Frau mit geschlossenen Augen und angehaltenem Atem die Prozedur über sich ergehen ließ. Er musste zugeben, die Selbstmörderin hatte Mut. Und Selbstdisziplin.

Da änderte sich das Licht im Saal.

Dem Vampir war, als würden die Scheinwerfer gedimmt.

Er warf einen Blick nach oben, ohne die Lippen von der Flöte zu nehmen. Doch die Scheinwerfer schienen noch immer unverändert hell.

Jetzt ging ein Murmeln durch den Saal.

Er sah schnell wieder zu der Frau. Und traute seinen Augen nicht. Es war, als hätte ihr schwarzes Kleid sich verflüssigt oder wäre zu Rauch geworden. Da wo die Frau stand, wurde es immer dunkler, und ihre Gestalt verschmolz mit dem schwarzen Bühnenhintergrund. Nur dass das kein Bühneneffekt war.

Er sah zu Mr Tall, der aufgeregt Zeichen gab. Etwas ging hier vor sich.

Hastig änderte Mr Crepsley die Melodie auf der Flöte und pflückte Madam Octa von dem Kopf der Frau. Es war als griffe er in Tinte.

Er stopfte die Spinne in seine Manteltasche und rief: „Einen kräftigen Applaus für meine mutige Helferin, bitte!" Und machte Verbeugungen in alle Richtungen.

Zögernder Applaus brandete auf.

Mr Crepsley wartete ihn nicht ab, sondern ergriff den Arm der Selbstmörderin und zog sie durch einen Vorhang auf die Seitenbühne.

Augenblicklich wurde es wieder heller auf der Bühne, und Mr Tall beeilte sich, die nächste Nummer anzukündigen.

Auf der Seitenbühne war es dunkel, und selbst Mr Crepsleys Vampirsinne hatten Schwierigkeiten, die Frau in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen.

Er zog sie am Arm weiter mit sich, bis in seine Garderobe, wo er Madam Octa in ihren Käfig setzte.

Dann drehte er sich zu der Frau um. „Es ist gut, die Spinne ist fort." Vorsichtshalber warf er noch ein Tuch über den Käfig.

Die Frau hatte die Augen zwar wieder geöffnet, starrte ihn aber weiterhin so verängstigt an, dass Larten lachen musste: "Sie können jetzt wieder atmen!"

Die Frau atmete aus.

Larten lachte wieder leise. Er deutete auf seinen Sessel: „Bitte, setzen Sie sich."

Gillian war noch ganz benommen. Sie hatte nur am Rande mitbekommen, dass der Mann sie von der Bühne gezerrt hatte. Was war geschehen? Mit klopfendem Herzen erkannte sie, dass sie sich alleine mit ihm in seiner Garderobe befand.

Sie setzte sich zögernd hin und starrte den Mann an. Von nahem sah er noch faszinierender aus. Seine Haut war so weiß, und in seinen Augen lag ein merkwürdiger Glanz. Ihr Herz begann zu pochen, als sie sah, dass der Mann sie interessiert betrachtete.

„Was haben Sie da eben auf der Bühne gemacht?"

„Ich weiß nicht…habe ich etwas gemacht?"

„Ja. Sie haben eine Dunkelheit heraufbeschworen."

Gillian starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. War der Mann verrückt? „Warum haben sie mich hierhergeholt?"

„In meine Garderobe?"

„Nein, in den Circus."

Larten Crepsley schwieg. Das war nicht gut. Die Frau suchte einen Sinn zum weiterleben. Sie suchte diesen Sinn in ihm. „Können sie sich an nichts erinnern, was auf der Bühne passiert ist?"

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn gewesen? Sie hatte sich weg gewünscht; fort von den Blicken der Menschen. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, sie wäre in Dunkelheit gehüllt und nichts und niemand könne ihr etwas anhaben.

Aber konnte sie das diesem merkwürdigen Mann sagen?

„Ich…", Gillian zögerte. "Ich habe mir vorgestellt, ich wäre in Dunkelheit gehüllt."

„Tun Sie das öfter?"

„Manchmal", murmelte Gillian verlegen.

Der Vampir betrachtete die Frau fasziniert. Er rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Narben in seinem Gesicht, wie er es öfter tat, wenn er nachdenken musste.

„Ich habe Sie in den Circus eingeladen, weil dies ein Ort ist, an dem Menschen unterkommen, die keinen anderen Platz im Leben finden."

Gillian sah zu ihm auf, und ihre Augen schimmerten.

„Im _Cirque du Freak_ reisen Ausgestoßene, Heimatlose, Verkrüppelte, Waisen, Abenteurer auf der Suche nach einem Sinn und Menschen mit besonderen Begabungen."

Gillians Herz begann zu klopfen.

„Mir scheint, Sie haben eine ganz besondere Begabung."

Gillian stand rasch auf und stellte sich vor Larten Crepsley. „Heißt das…Heißt das, Sie bieten mir an, mit ihnen zu reisen? Ich meine, mit dem Circus?"

Der Vampir sah sie nachdenklich an. Warum nicht?

Er nickte.

Gillian strahlte. Ihr Herz pochte zum Hals.

„Heißt das, Sie haben Interesse?"

„Ja!"

„Das bedeutet aber, dass sie ihren Job, ihre Freunde und ihre Familie zurücklassen müssen. Wir werden viel unterwegs sein."

„Kein Problem", sagte Gillian rasch. „Ich habe Nichts davon."

„Keine Familie?"

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf.

Ausgezeichnet, dachte der Vampir.

„Dann gehen Sie und packen Sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Aber denken Sie daran, wir reisen mit leichtem Gepäck. Morgen Abend bricht der _Cirque du Freak_ auf."

Gillian hatte eifrig genickt. Bevor sie ging, hatte sie sich noch einmal umgedreht, und versprochen: „Danke, Mr Crepsley. Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen."

„Du hast mich in den Circus eingeladen, weil ich auf der Bühne Dunkelheit heraufbeschworen hatte", erinnerte Gillian sich. Sie und Larten standen in ihrem Zelt und Gillian versuchte zu ergründen, was den Vampir vor fünfzehn Jahren veranlasst hatte, sie zu sich zu nehmen.

„Das war ganz außergewöhnlich Gillian. Du warst damals noch ein Mensch."

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Ihr war, als hätte sie die Fähigkeit mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen erst entwickelt, als sie halbvampirisches Blut in sich hatte. Aber jetzt erinnerte sie sich, dass das nicht stimmte. Da war vorher schon etwas gewesen. Schon als Kind hatten die Schatten ihr zugeflüstert.

Larten ging hinüber zu seinem Sessel und setzte sich. Nachdenklich rieb er sich die Stirn und überlegte lange, bevor er fragte: "Hast du jemals von _der Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit_ gehört?"

„_Die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit_? Nein…was ist das?"

„Eine alte Legende." Der Vampir trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Lehne. „Eine sehr alte Legende, fast vergessen. Es heißt, sie war eine Zauberin. Und sie hatte Anhänger, die sogenannten „_Schattentänzer_". Über die Königin ist nicht viel überliefert, aber von ihren Anhängern heißt es, sie hätten eine Dunkelheit heraufbeschwören können, die Vampire bei Berührung verbrennen konnte, wie Sonnenlicht. Diese Fähigkeit lässt Vampire noch heute in Furcht von den _Schattentänzern_ sprechen, auch wenn es seit Jahrhunderten niemanden mehr gibt, der welche gesehen haben will."

„Schatten, die wie Sonnenlicht brennen?" Gillian lief ein Schauder über den Rücken.

Larten nickte.

Gillian sah wieder vor sich, wie sie die Dunkelheit beschworen hatte, um sie zu einer Waffe zu formen, die Murlough verbrannte. Die Stelle an der Schulter, wo sie ihn getroffen hatte, hatte geraucht und ausgesehen, wie verbrannt. Wie Verbrennungen durch Sonnenlicht.

Gillians Hände begannen zu zittern.

„Darren sagte, er hätte gesehen, wie du Murlough mit einer Art Schattenpeitsche angegriffen hast." Lartens dunkle Augen sahen seine ehemalige Schülerin stechend an.

„Ja…", hauchte sie. „Ich habe das nicht bewusst getan…Ich habe mich nur verteidigt. Ich wusste nicht, was für eine Wirkung es haben könnte…Larten!", sie kniete sich zu Füßen des Vampirs und nahm seine Hand. „Was ist das für eine Fähigkeit?"

Er sah auf ihre Hand herab, ohne sie zu ergreifen. „Das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe dich all die Jahre beobachtet. Ich habe gesehen, wie deine Kräfte immer stärker wurden. Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu einem Vampir zu machen, bevor ich dich dem Konzil der Vampire vorgestellt habe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was aus dir werden könnte."

„Aus mir werden?", rief Gillian empört, und zog ihre Hand weg. „Was soll denn aus mir werden? Ich habe mich im Griff."

„Du wärest beinahe zu einer Vampaneze geworden!", knurrte der Meistervampir. „Nennst du das, dich im Griff haben?"

Gillian zog eine Grimasse. „Nicht das Blut macht einem zu einem Vampaneze, sondern die Taten. Das hast du selbst gesagt! Einst waren Vampaneze und Vampire dieselben gewesen. Bis manche aufgehört hatten, zu töten und andere nicht. Du selbst hast einst getötet, um zu trinken!"

Larten wurde wütend. „Und doch ist es das Blut unseres Meisters, das uns prägt! Du hast die Verwandlung jetzt erfahren! Wir sind miteinander verbunden. Hättest du solch eine Verbindung zu Murlough gewollt?!"

Gillian schossen Tränen in die Augen: "Nein, natürlich nicht. Das wollte ich nie."

Larten sprang auf, und stieß sie beiseite.

„Wie kann ich dir vertrauen?! Ich habe gesehen, wie du deine Fänge in seinen Hals geschlagen hast!"

Gillian wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Das war doch nur…ich habe mich doch nur verteidigt. Er hatte mich gebissen! Ich sah keinen anderen Weg, ihn zu töten!"

Verzweifelt blickte sie zu Larten Crepsley hoch, der wütend auf sie heruntersah.

„Ich habe dir nicht beigebracht, so zu kämpfen. Du wolltest dich verwandeln! Du wolltest Murloughs Blut!"

„Nein…", mumelte Gillian schwach. Sie fühlte sich elend und schaute zu Boden auf seine Stiefelspitzen. „Ich habe immer nur Eures gewollt."

Plötzlich griff er nach ihrem Haar und zwang ihren Kopf nach oben, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste: „Dann schwöre es", knurrte er.

Gillian schluckte.

„Schwöre, dass du immer auf meiner Seite stehen wirst."

Gillian sah aus brennenden Augen zu ihm hoch. „Ich gehöre dir, Larten. Ich bin immer schon Dein gewesen."

Die Worte taten Wirkung. Lartens Blick wurde sanfter.

Dennoch sagte er: „Ich bete, dass der Tag niemals kommen wird, an dem ich dich an diesen Schwur erinnern muß." Er ließ ihre Haare los.

Gillian ergriff seine Hand und hauchte ihre Lippen darauf. „Und ich bete, dass der Tag kommen wird, an dem ich Euch meine Treue beweisen kann."

Larten zog sie hoch.

Der Vampir und seine ehemalige Schülerin standen sich gegenüber.

„Ich habe Murlough getötet, Gillian. Es wird einen Krieg geben."

„Ihr hattet keine Wahl."

Larten Crepsley sah besorgt aus. Er rieb sich wieder über die Narbe und unwillkürlich fasste Gillian sich an ihren Brustkorb. Die Narben, die Murloughs Klauen ihr verpasst hatten, schmerzten.

Larten legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog sie in seine Arme.

Gillian legte seufzend ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Sie lauschte seinem leisen Herzschlag. Eine Weile standen beide so schweigend beieinander. Larten fuhr ihr sanft durch das Haar.

„Deswegen hast du mich nie im Circus auftreten lassen? Du wolltest meine Fähigkeit geheim halten?", fragte Gillian.

Der Vampir nickte: "Ja. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen, und habe nachgeforscht. Es war nicht leicht, etwas zu erfahren, aber ich hörte von den Legenden von den _Schattentänzern_. Ich hatte dich schon zu einer Halbvampirin gemacht, und befürchtete nun, einen Fehler begangen zu haben."

Gillian lachte leise. „Und ich dachte, du fandest mich nicht gut genug, um mich auftreten zu lassen. Ich habe nächtelang geübt, um besser zu werden!"

„Ich weiß", sagte der Vampir zerknirscht. „Ich hätte dich einweihen sollen. Aber das Üben hat dir nicht geschadet."

„Nein, das nicht", knurrte Gillian wieder, und drückte ihr Gesicht in den Stoff seiner Weste.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass die Vampaneze Interesse an dir haben könnten."

Jetzt sah Gillian zu ihm hoch. „Das hast du nie gesagt!"

„Verzeih mir mein schwaches Herz. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Außerdem hatte ich Angst, du könntest die Seiten wechseln. Deswegen war ich so außer mir, als ich dich mit Murlough sah…"

„War es das, was du gemeint hast?" Gillian sah aus großen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Hm?", Larten verstand nicht, worauf sie anspielte.

„Das ist es, was du zu mir gesagt hast, als ich mit Gavner Purl weg gegangen bin! _Verzeih mir mein schwaches Herz_. Du… wolltest mich nicht an jemand anderes verlieren?"

Larten Crepsley schaute zerknirscht. „Gewiß wollte ich das nicht. Aber damals habe ich etwas anderes gemeint."

„Was?" Langsam schwirrte Gillian der Kopf. Was hatte denn noch alles dagegen gesprochen, sie zu einem Vampir zu machen?

Larten holte tief Luft. Er strich der zierlichen Vampirin zärtlich über das seidige schwarze Haar, und sah sie traurig an. „Ich kann deinem Leben keinen Sinn verleihen."

Gillian runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

„Du hast in deinem Leben als Mensch keinen Sinn gesehen, und dein Dasein als Halbvampirin erschien dir ebenfalls sinnlos."

Gillian wollte protestieren, doch Larten unterbrach sie. „Doch Gillian, dein einziges Ziel war es, ein Vampir zu werden. Doch es tut mir leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass sich nichts ändern wird. Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte werden ins Land gehen und du wirst keinen Sinn finden. Die Unendlichkeit, die dir geschenkt wurde, macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Du glaubst mir jetzt nicht, du bist jung und noch erscheint dir alles aufregend und spannend. Aber eines Tages wirst du die Sinnlosigkeit all dessen sehen. Ich kann dir keine Antworten geben, Gillian. Ich konnte es damals auf der Brücke nicht, und ich kann es jetzt nicht. Der Tag wird kommen, an dem du Larten Crepsleys Blut in deinen Adern verfluchen wirst."

Gillian schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lächelte ihn aus feuchten Augen an. „Das war es? Deswegen wolltest du mich nicht zu einem Vampir machen…?"

Larten schluckte. „Hauptsächlich, ja. Ich wollte dir das nicht antun."

„Larten…", hauchte Gillian. Endlich verstand sie alles. „Du Dummkopf!"

Der Vampir runzelte die Stirn. „Unser Dasein hat keinen Bedeutung, Gillian. Das Einzige, was auf dich und mich wartet, ist ein gewalttätiger Tod. Nicht einmal im Schlaf zu sterben ist uns vergönnt."

Gillian nahm das zerfurchte Gesicht des alten Vampirs in beide Hände und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Ich sehe da aber noch ein paar Dinge, für die es sich zu leben lohnt."

Sie küsste Larten zärtlich.

Der Vampir reagierte zunächst nicht. Dann wurden seine Lippen weicher und er erwiderte den Kuß zögerlich.

Nach einer Weile erst löste Gillian sich von ihm, und grinste ihn an.

In den Augen des Vampirs funkelte es.

Er räusperte sich. „Die Sonne geht bald auf."

Gillian konnte es ebenfalls spüren.

Larten sah zu seinem Sarg hinüber. „Wir müssen dir bald einen eigenen Sarg besorgen."

Gillian nahm seine Hand, und zog ihn zu seinem Sarg hinüber.

Sie lächelte verschmitzt, als sie den Deckel beiseite schob, und begann hineinzuklettern.

„Das eilt nicht."

Larten Crepsley grinste schief und stieg zu der Vampirin in den Sarg.

Der Deckel schloß sich über den beiden, während am Horizont die Sonne orangerot aufstieg und der _Cirque du Freak_ langsam zum Leben erwachte.

* * *

… to be continued

The Vampires Student Teil III : „Vampire Mountain"


End file.
